The War Song
by T. Mirai
Summary: She sang of honorable battles, her words imbued with the passionate zeal and vigor of combat. Ryuk Bloodrage, an Orc warrior, hears her melody and is filled with a fervent vitality and lust that he has never experienced before. A Horde love story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a short "soft-erotic" Horde story. It is somewhat tied to my main story, The Fire Dancer, and will offer some hints about the plot, but no spoilers. Disclaimer: suggestive sexual themes, language, slight smut, nudity and all that good stuff ahead. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

A thunderous rumble reverberated through the plains of Mulgore. From the Red Rocks or Bloodhoof Village, it could be heard as a distant growl, low and steady like the approaching sound of a storm rising over the cliffs. Yet further north, at the Tauren capital of Thunder Bluff, the growl became a roar, loud and rhythmic like a racing heart beat. Though it was well after dusk and the last traces of the sun were sinking behind the mountains, an orange glow could be seen beneath the horizon line. The light flickered across the green plains and brown rocks, casting monstrous shadows that danced across the high faces of the hills.

Settled on the low plains beneath the rising mesas of Thunder Bluff was a large encampment composed of canvas tents emblazoned with the mark of the Horde. The fake sun rise was created by torches and braziers, flaring with brightly lit fires that illuminated the camp. The towering shadows created by the light were those of the Horde forces that inhabited the camp. They were composed of many classes—warriors, hunters, shamans, mages, rogues, priests—and almost every race belonging to the Horde were present amongst their ranks. Spread across the encampment, they celebrated in raucous exaltation. Their booming voices ascended into the sky with the sound of the thunder, which was actually the deafening beat of ritual drums played by Tauren and Orc drummers. The jubilant and intense noises created a great din that continued to echo across Mulgore. This was the Celebration of Battle.

Ryuk Bloodrage could feel the drums throughout his entire being. They shook every fiber of his sinewy body and coursed through the blood that rippled in his veins. Their beat became his pulse, quick and steady. The song spoke to his warrior's spirit and evoked in him the desire to honor his tribe and faction with the defeat of his enemies in the encounter they prepared for.

He felt truly exhilarated, imbued with the zeal for combat.

"Da spirits of battle bless us tonight, brotha."

Ryuk looked up into the face of a grinning Troll warrior holding two large steins that could only contain more of the mead that was being passed around the camp. He handed one to the Orc as he took a seat on the mat next to him and lifted the other in his hand. "For blood—"

"—and thunder!" the Orc hunter replied, raising his own drink. The Troll laughed as their mugs clinked together in toast and together they drank until they were empty. Ryuk sighed as he felt the cold alcohol rush through him and buzz in his skull. He would be plenty drunk by the end of the night, as most of those present would be. The Celebration of Battle, a festive gathering held often before large groups of Horde went off to engage their enemies on battle grounds across Azeroth, would continue well into the night and early hours of the morning. The gathering was meant as means to relax and celebrate. There would be story telling of battles past, reenactments of renowned fights, toasts to future kills, and an enjoyment of all pleasures. The forces gathered beneath Thunder Bluff composed one of the largest assemblies of Horde Ryuk had seen a long time. Thus, the celebration was to be grand and boisterous.

"Best Celebration of Battle I evah been to, mon," the Troll said with another chuckle as a Tauren woman came by with a large mead skin and refilled his cup. "Der nevah been dis many Horde in Thunder Bluff for a long time!"

"This is true, Zill," Ryuk said as he let the server pour mead into his mug. "I would die a thousand deaths in Warsong Gulch if it meant I would enjoy such festivities before I went into battle."

"I would die even more, brotha! Da mead flows like water, da drums feel mah heart with passion for battle, and…" He grinned suggestively as a group female Elves approached them. "…der is much beauty to enjoy here! Could dah afterlife be any better?"

Ryuk chuckled heartily and tore a chuck of boar from the plate at his feet. Zill was right. The Celebration of Battle was almost hedonistic. Horde leaders often encouraged their fighters to indulge in all manner of pleasures before battle. It was believed that, with the physical desires of the body satisfied to the fullest, a warrior was able to fight the next day with a focused mind, purged of distracting thoughts or urges. Therefore, the celebration was thoroughly supplied with food and alcohol. Filled with excess of the two, fulfillment of other wanton acts was sure to follow.

A goblin madam led the group of Blood and Night Elf prostitutes, ringing a bell and calling out to advertise the sale of her beautiful wares. They were almost nude, clothed only colorful sheer silks draped over their lithe bodies. Clad in dazzling jewels and tinkling trinkets, they spoke seductive words of encouragement to those that passed by.

"Never did think much of elven women," Ryuk commented as he tore at the meat with his strong teeth and observed the goblin haggle with two Orc men for one of the tall, blue skinned Night Elves. "Too skinny if you ask me."

"Oh, I dunno, mon," Zill muttered as one of the Blood Elves, a dark beauty with red hair and glowing green eyes, beckoned in their direction. "Something exotic and temptin' bout em. Dey be so small and curvy…make me wanna be rough with em."

Snickering, Ryuk reached for another hunk of meat. "You truly live by your loins, just like the rest of your race, Zill," he teased as he nudged the purple skinned Troll.

"I gotta do it while I can, mon!" Zill replied with a wink. "When I find mah mate, it'll be for life. I'll dedicate mah body and soul to only her and won't no other woman sway me from her. But until then…" He blew a kiss to the Blood Elf, eliciting giggles from her and the other women. "…Zill gonna get as much practice in as he can."

Ryuk shook his head and chuckled. "I cannot argue with you there, my friend. But you can have those elves. I'd rather have a woman who can withstand my might." He beat his broad green skinned chest with a powerful fist and smiled.

Zill roared with laughter, pushing back the stray dark green hairs that hung in his wild brown eyes. "Point taken, brotha. Though mah preferences are broad in terms of women, I've always been fond of those of formidable strength as well as exotic beauty. Nuthin' like a woman who can give ya a bit of a challenge." He shook his head to the goblin madam, who seemed to have hopes of selling him the Blood Elf for the night. "Besides, why waste gold on a prostitute when so many women be willin' to be wit ya for free? Der be quite a number of them here."

The Orc nodded, looking to a group of female warriors that were cooing over weapons being sold by a vendor at a nearby tent. "A woman who is my equal both on the battle field and in the bedroom would be the ideal mate," he remarked as his eyes gazed up the naked muscled legs of one of the Orc warriors. "A master of physical prowess with weapon and bo—"

"Are you two brutes being lechers again? I swear, you both think with the wrong organ."

Ryuk and Zill looked up at the Tauren woman that stood towering above them. She was taller than the two males with spotted brown and white fur that covered her broad and muscled body. She wore a simple white cloth robe that hung around her shoulders and a braided cinch at her waist. Her hands were on her hips and she wore an expression of exasperation.

"We was jus' agreein' how we appreciate a woman of physical strength with beauty tah match, just like you, Aurora!" Zill said in a playfully seductive tone as he lifted his cup.

"Hmph," the Tauren named Aurora grunted as she crossed her arms. "I am quite certain you were, Zill, in addition to ogling those Elves that just passed by and that group of warriors over there."

Zill blushed and scratched his head while Ryuk laughed. "Ah, jus' bein' ourselves, Aur. Ya been knowin' us since we been leetl kids. Have ya known either of us to be anything more than males with urges and needs?"

Aurora rolled her eyes. "I regret to admit that you are right," she huffed and swept back one of her long braids that was decorated with flowers.

"It seems we are not the only ones looking for company tonight," Ryuk said with a sly grin as he noted the woman's appearance. "I haven't seen you wear flowers before, Aurora."

The Tauren blushed immediately and fingered her hair. "Well…you men aren't the only ones who are allowed to enjoy yourselves," she said with a smirk. "Anyway, I've come to tell you that Drek'Thar is about to begin his speech. Everyone is convening at the center campfire. I've heard there is going to be a special presentation tonight. We'd better go now if we want to sit up front."

"Hmm, I wonder what it could be?" Ryuk mused as he rose from his mat and drained the rest of his cup. He wiped at his lips and brushed the dirt off of his kodo skin pants. "Well, whatever it is, I am certain it will be enjoyable. I am eager to hear Drek'Thar's address most of all. It is an honor to be able to see him in person."

"Ya, mon," Zill said as he stood up and stretched his tall, lithe body to its full height before slouching over. "Da Fire Dance will be right after too. Wanna make sure I get my pick of da finest girls tonight." Aurora shot Zill a look of utter digust while Ryuk laughed. "Just kiddin', Aur. Let's go."

* * *

"…and to the Alliance forces who think they can reclaim the trees and lands we have claimed with sweat and blood in Warsong Gulch, they are sadly mistaken! They shall learn that the Horde does not easily relinquish what is belongs to us!" 

A triumphant cry erupted through the crowd of hundreds of attendees seated around a large clearing in the middle of the encampment's tents. Standing on the wooden platform in the center of the circle, surrounded by blazing torches, was an elderly Orc shaman dressed in full armor. He held a massive dagger above his head while his other hand was balled in a tight fist.

"The Horde have held fast in the forests of Ashenvale for over a year now," the Orc continued, speaking in a wise and commanding voice that was heard as far as atop mesas of Thunder Bluff. "We have claimed many parts of the contested land and defended it against demons of the Burning Legion and forces of the Alliance alike. The resources we harvest from the land go to aid our brothers and sisters all over Kalimdor, throughout the Eastern Kingdoms, and even as far as the Outlands. We shall not fail them by letting the gulch fall back into the hands of our enemies!"

Drums bellowed and hands clapped in approval as the exclamations continued. Drek'Thar lowered his hands, bringing the great blade to his side. "My brothers and sisters: eat and drink your fill tonight! Give thanks to our ancestors and the spirits that allow us to stand on this ground that we are able to call our own! Satisfy your bodies and lift your spirits! It is your reward for the great service you do for all your tribes and clans by raising your weapons and fighting in the name of our great Warchief Thrall and all he has given us! For the Horde!"

"FOR THE HORDE!" came the roaring reply that echoed throughout the valley and undoubtedly past the plains of Mulgore. Drek'Thar raised his fist again and cheered with them.

"He is truly an inspiration," Ryuk said as he clapped his large hands together eagerly. He sat between Zill and Aurora on wool mats toward the front of the crowd that encircled the wooden platform. "It's no wonder Thrall is such a motivational speaker."

"He taught him well," Aurora said at his left as she applauded as well. "It's an privilege to hear him speak personally. I've only seen him in person once or twice."

"He was in Ogrimmar when I was der on a quest a few months ago," Zill said as stared up at the blind but mighty Orc warrior. "I swear I passed about three feet away from him. Damn near pissed mah self. He be a legend."

"Now," Drek'Thar continued after the crowd grew silent again. "I bring a special gift from our Warchief Thrall—" The crowd screamed again, this time calling the Orc leader's name. "—and his most trusted advisor, Vol'jin of the Darkspear Tribe. As some of you may know, especially our Troll brethren, the Zandali Conference was held this year. The Troll nations, though divided by old conflicts, meet every 6 years on the island of Zandalar to discuss future peace negotiations and methods to repair the broke bonds between them. Our Warcheif Thrall journeyed to the island with Vol'jin to speak with the Troll leaders."

Zill whistled loudly and cheered along with the rest of the crowd. Ryuk smiled at his friend's enthusiasm and pride for his race. "Thrall met with the Troll king Rastakhan and his advisors to speak of the accomplishments of the Horde on the main continents. King Rastakhan has always been grateful to the Warchief for aiding our most honored brothers and sisters, the Darkspear Tribe, in the past and giving them a home on the continet of Kalimdor. To show his support for our efforts, the king offered his own troops, fierce and well-trained Zandali fighters, to join in our battles in Kalimdor and in the Outlands!"

Drek'Thar gestured to a large group Trolls, all wearing bright armor of red and blue, sitting behind the circular platform together. The crowd cheered even louder, welcoming their new comrades. Ryuk nudged Zill, who smiled and shouted.

"It has been my privilege to get to know our Zandali family and welcome them as new members of the Horde. I have spoken with them and have had the honor of learning much about their culture. Tonight, they have prepared a sacred ritual for us, one that is performed on the eve of every great battle the Zandali participate in. May it fill your hearts with zeal and strengthen your bodies with power and fortitude for the coming battle in Warsong Gulch!" A final cheer went up through the crowd as Drek'Thar bowed and descended the stage to join the other elders in chairs near the inside edge of the crowd.

"Zandali Trolls! Here!" Zill said excitedly as he craned his neck to get a glimpse of the Troll warriors that were gathered on the other side of the circle. "I've only seen dem on Yojamba Island in Stranglethorn. I can't believe Thrall got Zandali warriors to join us!"

"I've heard they are astounding fighters," mused Ryuk as he watched two lines of cloaked figures ascend the steps to the platform. "I wonder what ritual we are about to witness."

"I think it's starting now," said Aurora as she pointed to the stage. "Look!"

The figures, all wearing red cloaks except for one, were now situated in a perfect semi circle on the round platform. The crowd, still buzzing and lively from Drek'Thar's speech, slowly began to grow quiet as they realized the ritual was beginning. The entire camp grew calm and the noise decreased to a quiet lull of whispered words. The robed figures reached up to their necks and removed their blood red cloaks, letting them fall to their feet.

A collective murmur came from the crowd. Standing on the platform were twelve Zandali Trolls. Clad in scant garments of reds and oranges, the women wore bands of cloth around their breasts and long skirts with slits that revealed their long muscled legs while the men had on simple loin cloths and wrappings of gold around their limbs. They all wore intricate gold masks decorated with bright feathers and beads. The center figure, clad in a hooded cloak of stark white, remained covered.

To the side of the stage, while the crowd began to buzz louder with excitement and anticipation, the Tauren drummers began a slow and steady beat on their instruments. They were accompanied by pipes that played a soft melody and a guitar, deep and low, followed the rhythm. The Zandali performers began to move in a slow circle, twisting their well toned bodies with lithe and fluid movements. They danced with a deft spirit that was both graceful and fierce. Tossing their heads, gyrating their hips, and flailing their limbs, they performed with a passion that was inspiring and enticing.

Ryuk squirmed slightly on his mat and licked his dry lips, realizing that his mouth was agape. The Zandali Troll women were beautiful. They were just as tall as Darkspear Trolls yet had builds that seemed even more lean and curvaceous. They were both well muscled and feminine; it was evident that they were fighters that had trained their bodies well. Their skin, colored in shades of light red, brown, and orange, was gleaming in the heat of the torches. Zill, along with every single male around him, seemed just as charmed. He was quite certain that the women of the crowd were just as enamored with the male Trolls, whose bodies were well built and just as appealing.

As the beat of the music became even slower and the drums were played a bit louder, the white robbed figured stepped forward and removed its cloak. The crowd collectively exhaled and a few whistles were made as the last performer was revealed.

Ryuk's breath became caught in his throat. The robbed figure was another Zandali female, yet she was easily the most beautiful of them all. Her skin was a light shade of golden tan, flushed with red in the light of the torches. Her hair, a dark purple that shimmered like amethyst, was long and wild, tied up high on her head with golden ornaments. Her face was gentle and beautiful, not as hard and angry as most of the Troll women he knew, and even from a distance Ryuk could see that her eyes were a shade of deep honey brown. She wore a long sleeveless robe of white that hung low in the front and was open at the sides, revealing a full chest and long, muscled legs that were bare and wet with sweat.

"Da Loa be praised," Ryuk heard Zill say in a breathy voice. "She be a work of da spirits…"

Aurora snickered at his comment, but even she could not keep her gaze away from the platform. Indeed, every pair of eyes present in the camp that night were fixated on the platform, most likely on the white clad Zandali woman who was now encircled by the dancers. She was swaying her hips slowly in an erotic movement that made Ryuk's loins quiver.

Then, she opened her mouth. At first, the sound was low and quiet, like the distant rush of wind through a valley. Then, the it became louder and seemed to float above the assembly as if it were carried by the air itself. She was singing, a slow and melodious tone that was without words. She bent back her head, her mouth opened wide as her body rocked back and forth and her hands twisted and circled around her head. The tune was identical to that of the musicians and was synced to the dancing of the other Zandali Trolls. When she added words to her song, they were in Zandali, the native Troll tongue. Ryuk knew a lot of the language from what Zill had taught him and what he picked up from Trolls in Ogrimmar and Sen'jin Village. He had always loved the language, as the words were almost rhythmic and rolled off the tongue easily. It was a contrast to his own native tongue, which was guttural and rough.

The song she sang, like the dance of the performers around her, was both gentle and passionate, filled with high tones and deep hums. She sang of the fervor of battle, of the honor of fighting and dying for one's clan, and the glory that came after. Her lyrics spoke of conflicts past and how the races of Azeroth forged through the land with blade and skill and determination while remaining steadfast and united. It encouraged valor and conviction and called all defenders of the Horde to stand against their enemies.

Ryuk felt the song reach deep into his spirit. His heart swelled. His entire body seemed energized, quivering with the desire to act upon the melody's charge. He had never felt so fervent and eager. Even Drek'Thar's speech had not reached him as deeply and profoundly as the singer's words. He watched her hips move back and forth as her body twisted and curved down to the ground. It didn't hurt that she was positively alluring either.

The woman's song and the music from the musicians were clear and loud as the crowd had grown completely silent since the performance's beginning. The Orc warrior averted his gaze long enough to look around him, curious at the reaction of the other attendees. Zill was completely still. His mouth was open, his tongue practically lolling out of his mouth between his two curved tusks. Aurora had her hands to her mouth and tears were streaming down onto her furry cheeks. The other members of the crowd were in just as much awe. Some cried softly, clearly touched by the message of the song. Others, mostly the more brawny warriors, beat their chest softly and gripped their weapons, feeling the same ardor Ryuk now had in his heart.

He turned his attention back to the stage and let himself get lost in beauty of the scene before him. The woman was singing louder, her song reaching a passionate crescendo as she referred to war as an ardent lover who called many to honorably offer up their skills and possibly their lives. Her song drowned out every other single noise present in the valley, even that of the musicians. He heard only her. He saw only her. Her graceful arms, circling wildly above her head as she moaned and cried out in melodious fervor, seemed to beckon to him.

He swore that her eyes, deep and glittering with an erotic fury that was reflected in her words and movements, swept over the crowd and looked straight into his. Though he knew the notion was foolish, he felt as if she sang only to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've never felt something so…so…enthralling!" Aurora sighed softly as she leaned back on her powerful arms. The Zandali had just concluded their performance after the white clad singer finished a rousing song about the spirits of those that had died in the name of their people. "It was as if I could feel my ancestors speak to me themselves. What power they have in their talents!"

"Ya," Zill moaned as he fanned himself. "Mah whole body and soul feel like it be on fire."

Ryuk was quiet, staring at the now empty wooden platform. As the singer and her dancers had descended the stage to rejoin their tribe, he had followed her with his eyes, watching her daintily step down the stairs. Her whole body was glistening with sweat and her long hair hung against her skin. She had put so much strength and force into her song, Ryuk observed. She had truly channeled the spirits during her performance.

"Ryuk? Ya listenin'?"

The orc snapped out of his trance and looked at Zill. "Uh…what?" he muttered as he wiped at his mouth.

Zill chuckled. "Ya alright der, mon? Ya was practically droolin' through da whole performance. Can't blame ya tho. Wasn't dat singer a pretteh leetl thing? Her voice…I could swear she was singin' right to me. And dat body…" The Troll whistled low and ran a hand through his hair. "I feel like I need a drink after all that."

"Did you even listen to her message?" Aurora snapped irritably. "By the Earth Mother, Zill, did you gain nothing from what she was saying?"

"Of course I did! I heard everything she said, with her mouth and her body," he replied with a grin as he stood. "Now, if ya will excuse me, I'm gonna go get ready for da Fire Dance. Maybe I can snag me one of those Zandali dancers. I'm sure dey would love to meet one of der Darkspear brothas." He turned away from the seething Tauren woman. "Wanna come, Ryuk?"

"Uh…" the Orc muttered as he scratched his mostly balled head. "You go ahead, Zill. I'm going to get something to drink first and cool off."

"Ha ha, I feel ya, mon. You do dat and meet me by dah platform. I'll try and find a girl for ya!" The Troll nodded to Aurora, who was sneering at him. "Latah, Aur!" He turned away and sauntered off into the gathering crowd.

"He's impossible," Aurora said with an exasperated sigh. "I don't know how we've stayed friends with him all these years." She tipped her head, looking at Ryuk curiously. "Are you alright?"

Ryuk looked at Aurora with a slightly glazed expression. "Yes…I'm…I'm fine. Just a little hot, that's all."

"Hmmm…" Aurora said with a smirk. "I cannot find fault in your feelings. Those Zandali are beautiful, especially the singer." She clapped a heavy hand on his shoulder. "We have been infused with the zeal of the spirits, Ryuk. Let your soul join them in celebration."

The Orc Warrior nodded and watched his friend stand and brush off her robe. "Will you join us tonight Aurora?" he asked as he stood as well. "Or do you have other plans for this evening?"

"Ah…" Aurora stammered with a blush as she coyly played with her hair. "Well…I heard the Shadowflank tribe was here from Feralas. I've heard their hunters are some of the strongest among the Horde. I'd love to ask them some questions."

"Oh, is that so?" Ryuk chuckled with a cock of his brow and a sly smile. "Well do not let me stand in the way of you…furthering your studies as a hunter."

Aurora gave Ryuk a playful slap as she flushed more and turned away. The Orc watched her disappear into the thick crowd and then began to walk into the opposite direction toward one of the serving tents. Most of assembly was beginning to disperse back among the camp, but a large number of them were congregating around the center platform. The Tauren musicians had begun to play again, signifying the beginning of the Fire Dance. Many of the younger attendees, and even some of the older ones, would gather in the center area to dance and celebrate to well into the early hours of the morning.

The song of the Zandali Troll still echoed in Ryuk's head, buzzing about his skull. His body blazed with energy and fervor and he felt that he desperately needed to release the force building inside him, whether through dancing or some other activity. He blushed, thinking of the songstress' erotic dance. He wondered, for a moment, if it would be possible to meet her tonight. The Zandali would be leaving with the rest of the forces to Warsong Gulch in a day, so perhaps they would be staying within the encampment. He glanced in the direction of the platform to the area the Zandali warriors had once congregated at, but the crowd was so dense he could not make out their colorful garments and armor.

Ryuk shook his head and sighed as he reached for a cup of mead offered by a Tauren server. He was certainly not the only person in the camp to marvel at her beauty. There would be many males that would be eager for the chance to talk with one of the Zandali Trolls, especially her. This fact disheartened him a bit and he drained his cup in a couple of gulps, immediately offering his cup for a refill.

"…_der is much beauty to enjoy here!_" Zill's words came to mind. His friend would be annoyed with him if he knew he were moping about one woman he didn't even know. And Zill was right; there were many attractive women of all races present. Ryuk looked out into the crowd that was moving to the fast, energetic beat of the drums. One of the Orc women he had seen before was dancing with a group of her comrades. Her gaze were caught by his and she gave him an inviting wink.

Ryuk smiled at her, drained his cup, and returned it back to the server. "I'm taking your advice, Zill," he murmured to himself as he made his way toward the writhing throng of dancers.

* * *

It was well past midnight, but the music of the Tauren musicians had not ceased. Now accompanied by horns, flutes, and other instruments, their songs were wild and upbeat, filling the entire valley with the sound of fervent jubilation. The Fire Dance was at its peak and the majority of the celebration's attendees were present in the center clearing of the encampment. They danced passionately, bodies pressed against one another in a sea of untamed euphoria.

Ryuk, his taut sinewy body covered in sweat, breathed heavily as he leaned against one of the barrels sitting near a tent at the edge of the crowd. He wiped at his brow and swept his long black ponytail from his wet back. He had been dancing since the beginning of the Fire Dance with the Orc warrior he approached just a couple of hours before. Ryuk had not learned her name yet for after a short exchange of flirtatious introductions, she had immediately pulled him into her arms, moving in a lustful dance that enticed him. Her movements were suggestive and wanton and he obliged her by mimicking them, grasping her muscular form against his own and swaying with her. His body was blazing with desire and her lustful actions only persuaded him further.

After dancing without pause, both Orcs had begun to tire. She left him to fetch a glass of mead with her comrades and promised him another dance when she returned. He watched her saunter off, giving him a lascivious wink before disappearing into the throng of dancing bodies. He smiled and found himself a place to rest while she was gone. Though he was beginning to feel the effects of weariness, his body was still energized and tingling with the fervor he had felt after Drek'Thar's presentation.

He looked out in to the crowd. The dancers were lost within themselves and their partners, abandoning all inhibitions and letting their spirits guide their bodies. Ryuk could see Zill amongst them, standing on the crowded wooden platform. He was pressed between two Zandali women that Ryuk could recognize as performers from earlier in the night. They sandwiched him in a dance that was clear in its intentions, swaying their hips and moving their hands around his body. Zill looked blissful, oblivious to the fact that his friend watched him. Ryuk laughed to himself. He was certain that Zill would have quite a story to tell in the morning. He had even seen Aurora seated on a bench with a large black-furred Tauren hunter. She was curled up close to him, laughing softly as he whispered in her ear. Ryuk was glad that both of his friends had found company for the night.

Ryuk licked his lips with a parched tongue. The thought of a cold glass of mead tempted him, but he was certain that if he ingested anymore alcohol he would not have the focus to dance with his new acquaintance any longer. He stood, stretching his arms above his head, and then began to make his way to the outskirts of the camp.

It took him a while to navigate through the numerous tents and crowds until he was standing on the bare fields of Mulgore. The music could still be heard from the outside of the encampment, but the sound was much quieter and he was able to dismiss the ringing from his ears. A few hundred yards away from the edge of the outer most tents was a large well with a slowly spinning mechanism erected in the center. Ryuk inhaled deeply, feeling the cool wind of the valley blow against his flushed skin. After enjoying the breeze momentarily, the Orc walked over to the well and sat on its edge. He cupped his large hands and brought handfuls of cold, refreshing water to his mouth.

After drinking his fill, he exhaled and stared up into the dark blue sky of the night. The stars, bright and twinkling in the distance, shone like distant white hot fires. He smiled and sat on the crisp grass, resting his broad naked back against the stone wall of the well. The music of the camp was almost drowned out by the peaceful silence of the valley. The Orc closed his eyes, basking in the soothing atmosphere and the lulling of the alcohol in his system.

"Fallin' asleep already? The celebration is not over yet."

Ryuk opened his eyes with a start, glancing up at the shadowy figure that stood above him. His vision was blurred and his head felt groggy. Had he been asleep? The Orc wiped at his eyes, blinking them repeatedly to focus on the origin of the unfamiliar voice.

He gasped before he could catch himself. Next to him stood the beautiful Zandali songstress that had performed after Drek'Thar's speech. She was wearing the same white dress from before and appeared refreshed and rested. Her long hair fell in a cascade of amethyst strands over one shoulder, pulled into a ponytail on the top of her head. Her golden brown eyes were narrowed seductively and there was a playful grin on her full lips that curled over a pair of small tusks.

"I…uh…" stammered Ryuk as he clumsily stood, almost falling back into the well before catching himself. "I…was…uh…j-just taking a rest. I needed some water."

"Hmm," she purred softly, giving him another beautiful smile. "I can't blame ya. It's quite hot over there. I needed a bit of a break myself."

Ryuk's heart quickened in his chest. He couldn't believe that he was standing just a foot away from the woman he had become so entranced with earlier. Had it not been for his awareness of the cold night wind on his back, he would have thought he was still asleep and was caught in some fantastic dream. He smiled sheepishly at her, unable to find any words to say.

The woman chuckled softly and then bent over the edge of the well, bracing herself with her hand on its edge as she dipped the other into the cool water. Ryuk's eyes could not help but follow the curve of her body as she arched her back and placed a knee on the stone bricks. Her hand filled with water and she brought it to her plump mouth to sip gingerly from it.

"Mmmm, so good," she sighed as she wiped her lips and stood, the water trickling down her chin. Ryuk's knees buckled. "Da water is jus' as refreshin' as da mead and food in Thunder Bluff. Da refreshments here are impressive."

"U-um…" The Orc stuttered again, scratching his neck and gazing back at her as she stared at him with a hypnotic gaze. "Y-yes…Thunder Bluff is known for its spring water and hearty foods. It is one of the reasons the Celebration of Battle is held here."

The Troll smiled, and brushed back her hair from one of her jeweled ears. Ryuk's eyes darted briefly to the graceful curve of her jaw line, following it down to her neck and clavicle. They dared to slip down the crevice of her thick bust, but he willed himself to return his gaze back to her face. "You are the singer from the Zandali performance, aren't you?" he said quickly as he blushed. "Your performance was enthralling. It truly roused the spirit of battle in my soul."

She nodded graciously and batted her bright eyes. "Thank ya, noble warrior. It is a gift I have been given, da ability to sing. It fills my heart with joy and pride when I am told my songs can inspire such feelings in others." She smiled again. "I am Mael of Zandalar."

"My name is Ryuk Bloodrage of Orgimmar. It is truly an honor to meet you, Lady Mael, and an honor to have witnessed the ritual of your people," the Orc replied, quite flustered. "I am grateful for your tribe's patronage to the Horde."

"Please, jus' call me Mael," she said with a tinkling laugh that made Ryuk's stomach flutter. "And ya don't have to be so proper wit' me. I've jus' come from Elder Rise in Thunder Bluff after meetin' with da Tauren elders and Drek'Thar. I've had enough formalities for one night."

Ryuk laughed as she emphasized her last words with a dismissive wave of her hand and rolled her eyes in exasperation. Mael giggled again, staring at him with an alluring expression that made the Orc feel both sheepish and aroused. "Was this your first journey to Kalimdor?" he asked as he took a seat with her on the edge of the well.

Mael nodded, fixing the draping of her robe and allowing her naked, bare legs to peek out from underneath the cloth. Ryuk could not help but stare down for a moment. "Yes. I had never traveled from da island of Zandali before. It was an honor to meet your Warchief Thrall when he came for da conference a month ago. He is an impressive Orc to have accomplished so much at such a young age."

Ryuk nodded, smiling with pride. Mael leaned back as she put her hands behind her. "I spoke with him personally when he met with my fatha and the other Zandali advisors," she continued. "He is amazing. Such power and wisdom in his voice. Ya can even see it in da way he moves. After we learned dat some of our own warriors would be leaving da island to join da Horde in Kalimdor, I was pleased I would be goin' wit' them."

"To perform the ritual for us?" Ryuk asked.

Mael chuckled and cocked her head, peering at him with a smirk. "I'm not jus' a good singer, Ryuk Bloodrage. I'm a holy priestess as well. There is a large group of us dat will be aidin' you and ya fellow comrades in battle."

"O-oh," Ryuk stammered, afraid he had offended the Troll. "I-I didn't mean it like that, I was…ah…just…I didn't know…"

She laughed, titling her head back as she patted his broad arm. Ryuk's flesh burned under her soft touch and a deep longing to feel more of her skin spread over his own body. "It's alright, mon. Ya didna insult me at all." She smiled sweetly at him. "I like ya, Ryuk Bloodrage."

The Orc grinned and blushed deeply, looking down at his hands. Mael laughed again and shifted on her seat. He felt her shoulder and hip brush against his. His entire body ached with a desire to feel more of her. This couldn't be real, he thought as he watched hear eyes flicker with the light of the round moon above them as she looked into the sky. Breathing deeply, the Troll woman opened her lips as she exhaled softly with a noise that sounded like a quiet moan. Ryuk could not help but think of other ways to bring such sighs from her….

"The Tauren musicians are amazing," Mael sighed dreamily as she inclined her head toward the camp. Ryuk listened with her, his ears focused on the sounds of the instruments in the distance. The performers were playing a slow and deep melody that was seductively rhythmic. "It was an honor to sing with them. They were truly able to call da spirits of da elements and our ancestors to this world."

Suddenly, the Troll woman leapt gracefully from her seat and twirled toward Ryuk. One of her jeweled hands was outstretched toward him. "Dance with me," she said softly.

"Wh-wha?" Ryuk muttered. "M-me?"

Mael laughed, covering her mouth coyly. "I don't see anybody else 'round here, Ryuk Bloodrage," she teased with a smirk. "I don't feel like goin' back in dat crowd, but dis song moves me! Let's dance here, in da open." She leaned her head toward him, giving him an innocent, but sexy smile. "Dat is, if you'd like to..."

For a moment, Ryuk sat still. His body was quivering with excitement and his heart fluttered wildly in his chest. She stood in front of him, her hand still patiently outstretched and her lips curved in a grin. The sound of her voice had rendered him paralyzed. Yet the thought of her body twisting and moving as it had on the stage earlier reanimated him and he reached out his hand.

Smiling impishly, Mael pulled him forward as he stood and lead him a few feet from the well. While the music in the camp rose in a steady beat, the Troll woman began to dance slowly on the moist grass. Her hips turned and rocked in a rhythmic pattern, circling around in a figure-eight. The bracelets on her wrists tinkled softly as her hands rose in fluid gestures above her head. She smiled as she moved and her eyes glared directly into the Orc's.

Ryuk stared at her for a few seconds, dumfounded. He longed to reach out and touch her form and feel her muscles curl and bend under his large hands, but he was almost just as satisfied merely watching her. Her whole body hypnotized him as if her movements were the castings of a spellbinding magic. The energy and vigor that she imbued in him with her performance earlier flared to full life inside his body. It spread through his veins and organs (one more than the others) and invigorated his entire being with fervor and passion. He felt as if he may explode.

Mael stepped lithely in front of him and put her hands into his. She encouraged him to dance with her by swaying her hips against him in a steady rhythm and brought his hands around her thin waist. As if he were being controlled, Ryuk's body began to move with her, mimicking her own movements. With their bodies synced, they danced seductively together, moving back and forth in a suggestive play.

She smiled at him lustfully as she allowed his hands to rest on her lower back and brought her arms above her. They waved back and forth like wisps of smoke, curling around her head. Her eyes, deep and bright, peered directly into his own and held them there. He didn't know how long they danced; a minute or an hour could have passed and the Orc wouldn't have been unaware.

Suddenly, Mael's arms were around Ryuk's thick neck. Her finger tips gently stroked the flesh there and an electric jolt went through his spine. His face was barely an inch away from hers and he could smell the intoxicating scent of sweat and something floral and earthy. Her hips pressed harder against him and he felt his flesh stir there. She was teasing him into madness, he thought in a haze of lustful desire. He would not be able to contain himself any longer.

Yet before he could act on his many wanton impulses, she kissed him.

The nerves in Ryuk's body seemed to intensify in sensitivity. He felt every part of her against him with amplified touch. Her body, barely clothed underneath the sparse fabric of her robe, was pushed against his own. Her breasts swelled against his massive chest as she breathed deeply. Her arms were folded tightly around his neck. And her lips, soft and warm and wet, were caressing his delicately.

She kissed him like this for a while with slow and gentle pecks. Then he felt her tongue, velvety and hot, push past his lips, between his sharp fangs, and enter his mouth. His knees buckled underneath him and he felt his body sway as she kissed him with a force that he had never experienced before. Her body melded closer into his. Every action she made, every turn of her head and opening of her lips meant to kiss him deeper, every thump of her heart against his own—it was composed of pure and untamed yearning.

As the energy in his body rose to a feverish crescendo of lust and need, he gripped her tightly in his strong arms and lifted her from the ground. He pushed his lips against hers and took her tongue further into his mouth. Mael moaned into his mouth and he felt her warm breath, instilled with her life force, flow into his body. Absent of control and inhibition, Ryuk melded into her body and submitted himself to his own yearnings.

In the distance, the drums of the celebration continued their vehement and invigorating beat into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Slivers of morning light snuck into the tightly closed tent, sifting in through the small openings between the flaps of the door. A single beam shone in across the dark interior of the tent and fell upon Ryuk Bloodrage's sleeping form. As he shifted in his sleep, rolling over on his side toward the door, the light fell upon his face and penetrated his closed eyelids. He grunted and stirred from his deep slumber, annoyed with the bright glow invading his rest. A clumsy hand rubbed at his face and he rolled back in the other direction to avoid the morning's glow. One of his arms stretched out, its hand grasping at the space in front of him; yet it was empty and his fingers closed around nothing but air.

This startled Ryuk from his sleep and he immediately sat up. He instantly regretted this sudden action as his head swooned and a slight vertigo came over his body. Groaning, the Orc rubbed his aching cranium, which was filled with the after effects of an excess of alcohol and too little sleep. He attempted to shake away the nausea as he slowly opened his heavy eyes, trying to focus his vision in the dimness of his tent.

When his eyes had adjusted, he looked down at the space beside him. His sleeping skins were tussled about the floor of his tent, jumbled in heaps. The area of his palette that he expected to be occupied was empty. He felt his heart skink as he reached out to caress the now cold fur pelt that covered the floor. As his large hand moved through the furry skin, it brushed against something hard and cold. Curious, Ryuk reached under the skin and withdrew the object. It was a gold bracelet engraved with Troll symbols. Tied to it was small red silk scarf that shimmered in the beam of light. He instantly recognized the trinket.

"Mael," Ryuk murmured. He closed his eyes and brought the cloth to his nose. Her scent still lingered on the fabric, mixed with a musky aroma that had permeated the tent. Though his mind had been clouded with alcohol and lust, the events of the previous night were clear and fresh in his thoughts…

The flaps of the tent flung open and light filled the darkened space. Startled from his daydream, Ryuk growled menacingly and instinctively leapt for the large broad sword propped up near his pack. "Easy der, mon," came Zill's familiar voice from the blindingly lit doorway. "It jus' be me."

"Ugh, Zill…" Ryuk breathed as his friend entered and closed the tent flaps behind him, plunging the inside into semi-darkness. Again, the vertigo came and he swooned, leaning forward on his sword. "Wh-what time is it?"

"Jus' a little aftah noon," the Troll replied. He was dressed in full armor and held a large axe slung over his shoulder. "I be surprised ya still sleep." He surveyed the disarrayed interior of the tent and then peered at his friend curiously. "From dah looks of it, ya had quite a night."

Ryuk chuckled with embarrassment as he lay down his sword and then covered his naked body with a pelt. "To say the least, yes, I did," he sighed as he rubbed his slightly stiff neck. "Quite a night."

"So was she ya formidable equal?" Zill asked with a mischievous smirk as he crouched down on the floor next to Ryuk. 

Ryuk blinked. "Wha-what?" he stammered, wondering how much Zill already knew.

Zill laughed again. "Da Orc warrior! I saw you two dancin'—well, I have otha words for what you two were doin'—then ya both disappeared. I assume dat ya was gonna go find out jus' how strong she really was."

"Oh…her…" Ryuk said with a blush. He had completely forgotten the nameless woman from earlier in the night. He couldn't even remember what she looked like. "No, no, it wasn't her."

Zill's hairless brow raised and he whistled. "Oooo, it be like dat then, Ryuk? Had women fallin' at ya feet all night, huh? Then who was it, hmm?"

The Orc warrior smiled to himself, recalling the feeling of the Mael's bare skin pressed against his own as he had held her tight in the darkness of his tent. He towered above her, his large hand clasped around one of her wrist, her metal bracelet pressed into his palm as he pinned her beneath him. "It…it was…" he began as he looked at his friend with a smirk, doubting he would believe him. "…the Zandali singer from the ritual last night."

Staring blankly at him, Zill's jaw dropped an inch or two. A long silence fell between them until the Troll loudly exclaimed, "No way!" He dismissively waved his hand and chuckled. "Ya be pullin' my leg, mon!" 

Ryuk remained quiet, a confident grin on his lips. Zill gaped at him again. "Ya…ya serious?"

Silent, the Orc held out his hand, showing the Troll the glittering band and scarf. Zill glared down at it and gasped. "You…lucky…son of a kodo," he muttered as he scratched his head. "How in da name of da Loa did ya manage to even meet dat girl? Da spirits musta been workin' in ya favor that night!"

"Perhaps so," Ryuk replied with a laugh as he examined his new prize. "I left the camp to get water from one of the wells. She was there as well and…" Smirking, Ryuk's voice trailed off as he once again thought of the passionate acts they had engaged in after tearing themselves away from one another long enough to find his tent on the outskirts of the encampment. Falling onto the pelt covered floor in a fury of feverish kissing and groping, they had torn the clothing from their bodies and ravaged each other repeatedly and heatedly into the early hours of the morning. Ryuk vaguely recalled passing out afterwards, yet he did distinctly remember the warmth of Mael's lithe body lying on top of his. She had been panting, a smile of satisfaction on her quivering lips. Her skin was glistening with sweat, flustered and pale gold in the tiny sliver of moonlight that invaded the tent. Ryuk had kissed her shoulder, licking it gently just to have the joy of tasting her once more before he fell into a deep slumber. He swore he could remember her whispering something to him, but it could have been in his dreams which replayed their erotic encounter in his mind.

"Hmm, well I gotta say dat I'm plenty jealous," Zill sighed as he pouted, rousing the Orc from his recollections. "She was a beautiful creature."

"Tch," Ryuk snorted playfully as he rose from his bed and reached for his discarded leather pants. "You say that as if you didn't indulge in your own debauchery last night. I saw you dancing as well, my friend. You must have had twice as much fun as I did."

Zill laughed and ran a hand through his wild green hair. "Neva said I didn't have my own fun, mon. But it wasn't wit both of 'em. I think even dat woulda been too much for me." He sighed as he dreamily stared into the air. "One of dem was a shaman named Elia. Pretteh leetl thing. Somethin' 'bout her intrigued me more than dah other. We left together after da dance and sat out on the rocks overlookin' da camp and just talked about our tribes for da longest."

"I am amazed with you, Zill," Ryuk smirked as he began to pull on his plate armor shin guards. "You had a beautiful Zandali woman with you all night and you two just talked?"

A smile crept onto the Troll's lips and he chuckled as they curled over his tusks. "Never said we talked ALL night, mon," he said in a low, suggestive tone. "Her body was as fascinatin' as her mind."

"The Zandali women are truly are seductresses," his friend sighed while lacing up his boots. "I wish I could see her again."

"Again? She got to ya dat bad, Ryuk?"

The Orc smiled fondly. "It seems so. I didn't get to know much about her. Our…ah…activities were quite abrupt after our meeting. I know it seems like nothing more than carnal infatuation, but there was something else about her that I was enthralled by. I would at least like the opportunity to learn more about who she is."

"Well, Elia told me that she and the other Zandali are staying on Elder Rise with the Tauren," Zill said as he watched his friend pull on his impressive gleaming chest piece. "They won't be trainin' in da valley wit us, but they will be at the feast tonight. Maybe ya can see her then."

Ryuk fixed his armor in place and considered his friend's words. He had felt a deep and foreign emotion during his sexual encounter with Mael. It went beyond physical gratification and a desire to continue experiencing her body. There was something shared between them that night; what, Ryuk did not know, but he knew that he could not let their meeting pass as a one-time experience. He needed to see her again to at least determine if the feelings were completely one-sided.

"She left without saying anything to me," the Orc sighed as he snapped his shoulder plates on. "What if it was meant to just be for that night? Perhaps she expected that would be all I would want? Or maybe that is all she wanted..."

"Ya will neva know unless you ask her, mon," Zill said encouragingly as he rose and clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Da worse would be da latter, but at least ya would know." He turned and began to stroll out of the tent. "But get it out of your mind for now and finish gettin' dressed. We supposed to be dueling out near da Red Rocks for da day."

Ryuk watched as Zill left the tent, closing the flaps behind him. He sighed heavily and continued dressing in his thick plate armor. He pulled his cloak on and clasped it around his neck, fixed his helm onto his head, and then grabbed his sheathed broad sword and pulled the massive weapon onto his strong back. As he started to leave the tent, his eye was caught by the glittering of the bracelet lying on his pelt. He stood still for a second, looking down at the beautiful piece of jewelry. Zill was right. Ryuk needed to get his mind focused for the long day of training ahead. Yet he knew it would be difficult to do so. The memory of Mael's body, voice, and touch were too fresh in his mind for him to completely cast them out. The feelings that she evoked in him were foreign and new; he wanted to know more about them.

The Orc stooped down and picked up the trinket. He reached down to his waist and tied the scarf around his thick mail belt. When it was tightly attached, he let the bracelet hang from his waist, tinkling softly as it clinked against the belt.

Smiling, Ryuk fondly touched the bracelet once more before leaving his tent into the afternoon sun.

* * *

Ryuk was afraid that his thoughts of Mael would impede his performance in training that day. Distractions could hinder a warrior on the battlefield. A single unfocused fighter could cause the failure of his whole troop. Yet to his surprise and on the contrary, Ryuk functioned at peak performance. He fought with a ferocity and focus that he had never experienced before in combat. His mind was clear and alert, directing his robust body with a deadly strength that rippled in every sinew and vein. All of his sparring partners were defeated quickly. Even Zill, who was one of the most skilled hunters among the Warsong Clan and Ryuk's equal in combat, fell quickly under his blade. By the time young Orc had overcome every other fighter in his battle group, he was breathing heavily, sweat rippling down his taut body. However, he was not tired and the desire for more combat surged through him like fire.

"You truly uphold your name, Ryuk Bloodrage," his class leader had said with a grin as he clapped a large hand onto his armored shoulder. "You fight with a powerful and renewed spirit inside you."

The warrior nodded and smiled. "And I shall implore this spirit to strengthen me again in Warsong Gulch, sir," he replied proudly as he beat his chest with one fist. "I shall use it to bring victory to our clan and the Horde!"

The old warrior nodded and walked away to inspect the rest of his company. Ryuk beamed with honor. There was indeed a vigorous war spirit that had infused him and he knew exactly where it came from. His hand reached at his waist, touching the golden bracelet that dangled from his belt. The whole time he had fought, swinging his blade and fist against his opponents, it had been her song that enhanced his movements. It came to him suddenly when he faced his first dueling partner. Mael's voice, as clear and melodic as the night he had first heard her, filled his ears in a soft, seductive whispering. She sang one of the songs she had performed at the Celebration of Battle, its lyrics speaking of strength, valor, and pride for one's clan. Just as it had the first night he heard it, the melody imbued in him a zealous thirst to raise his blade and fight in the name of everything Ryuk held dear. The energy and passion it gave him was reflected in every movement of his limbs and arc made by his blade.

"Have ya been possessed by Lo'gosh, brotha?" Zill breathed out. He and Ryuk were sitting in one of the healers' tents located inside the Horde camp. They, along with many of the other fighters that had been dueling and training that day, were being tended by the skilled holy priests that mended their wounds and restored their energies.

Ryuk chuckled as a Tauren priest waved his hands over his bruised shoulder and infused him with green healing magic. "Not Lo'gosh, brother," he sighed as he felt his tender wounds fade from his body. "But there is a definite unearthly force that lives within my body today."

Zill grinned as he stretched his long arms. "Ah, and dat force wouldn't have to do wit' a certain female Troll now, would it?" he asked slyly.

The Orc warrior blushed and smiled. "Perhaps."

"Ya need not hide it from me, Ryuk," Zill said as he tapped his chest. "I know ya and I know that woman be on ya mind. It was her song, wasn't it? 'Cuz to tell ya da truth, I think I feel it too. When I was out der on da field fighting, I thought about dat song out of da blue. It was almost like I could hear her singin' again. And all of a sudden, mah body felt like it had more strength in it than it evah had before. And I am sure it wasn'na jus' da two of us feelin' it. Everybody seemed to be fightin' even bettah than we evah had before!" He smiled wider and narrowed his dark eyes. "But it seems like you above anybody be more touched by her power. Now I wonder why…?"

Ryuk flushed a deeper red and grinned. Zill was right, of course. Perhaps it was his physical encounter with Mael that intensified the effects of her battle song within him. Yet if it was the Zandali song that had this effect on him and the other fighters, what was truly behind the performance of the exotic Troll? Did her voice, like spells casts to buff one's abilities, have some power?

"Whatevah it is she did," Zill said with a yawn as he arched his back, "I hope she does it again in Warsong Gulch. Those Night Elves been gatherin' even mo' forces from da Alliance from what I heard. We gonna need all da help we can get."

Ryuk stood and nodded as he shouldered his broadsword and walked over to Zill. "It will help to have any assistance we can," Ryuk admitted. "But I know, brother, that it will be by our hand and our skill that we will prevail!"

Zill nodded, grinning wildly as he often did when he and his friend talked of acquiring victories side by side. The Troll hunter held out his hand. "For blood…"

The Orc warrior smiled back as he shook Zill's hand. "…and thunder!"

* * *

After meeting with battle ground leaders to discuss strategies and plans for the approaching battle in Warsong Gulch, the forces at the Horde encampment below Thunder Bluff dispersed into their tents to rest and prepare for the events of the coming night. Once again, as the sun began to set beneath the mountains of Muglore, torches and braziers were lit all around the area. The center clearing of the camp was now occupied by rows of straw mats and low wooden tables. Tauren servers from Thunder Bluff were arranging bowls and plates of various meats, breads, and fruits on the tables. Barrels and pitchers of mead were being kept on ice in refreshment tents around the clearing.

Ryuk Bloodrage emerged from his tent, redressed in light leather clothing and the Warsong tabard. He inhaled deeply, smelling the appetizing aromas of various foods lofting through the camp. Soon, the Feast of Battle, the final event of the celebration, would be held in the center clearing. Dishes had been prepared by Tauren and Orc chefs and were being brought down to the feasting area. After a brief prayer offering by the head shamans of various Tauren tribes and Orc clans, the banquet would begin and all of the races and classes gathered there would eat together.

As he made his way through the camp, which was crowded with other Horde moving toward the center clearing, Ryuk thought of Mael. It was almost certain that the Zandali Trolls would be joining the rest of the forces in the encampment for the conclusion of the celebration. His heart fluttered with the thought of just seeing her again. He patted the bulge in his pocket, reassuringly feeling the bracelet and scarf inside. Unsure if she would actively seek him out or even want to see him, Ryuk planned to use the bracelet as a reason to speak with her one more time. It would only be polite of him to return it to its rightful owner.

"Ryuk!"

The Orc turned toward the sound of his name being called. Aurora, dressed in a linen robe decorated with her clan's colors, was standing by one of the refreshment tents. She smiled warmly and waved her friend over.

"Good evening, Aurora," Ryuk greeted the Tauren as he approached her. "How did training go for you today?"

"Excellent!" the female replied cheerfully. "I had never seen our hunters so well synchronized with one another. Even our beasts fought with a vigor that was surprising! I feel it is inevitable we will succeed tomorrow on the battle ground!"

Ryuk nodded and smiled. "I saw the same enthusiasm among our own troops as well," Ryuk replied with a nod. "The Night Elves and their Alliance will surely fall under our might tomorrow."

"Yo, mon!"

Zill, redressed in traditional Darkspear clothing and without his large weapon, appeared from the other side of the tent. He was not alone, accompanied by a very beautiful Zandali Troll wearing an orange dress. "Good to see ya both," Zill said with a grin as he and the Zandali female approached them. Ryuk noticed that his arm was wrapped around her slender waist. "Lemme introduce to ya to mah new friend. Dis be Elia of da Zandali Tribe. Elia, dis be my brotha and sistah in honor, Ryuk Bloodrage of Orgrimmar and Aurorra Thunderhorn of Thunder Bluff."

The beautiful Troll nodded curtly to them. "Pleasure to meet ya both," she said with a smile, her bright green eyes twinkling. "Zill talked about ya both non-stop last night."

"Oh?" Aurora said with a smile, exchanging a sly glance with Ryuk. "I hope no ill was spoken of us."

Elia giggled and shook her head. "Nothin' but praises," she replied.

"Shall we get goin' to da feast then?" Zill asked as he gave Ryuk a covert wink. "Mah stomach will eat itself if it don't get some of that fried Kodo!"

They all laughed and together continued their short journey through the encampment. Elia, Ryuk discovered, was a very amiable and talkative woman. Her mannerisms were pleasant and open, but she spoke with a maturity and wisdom that most shamans seemed to possess. It was through their conversation together that Ryuk learned more about the Zandalar Tribe. Besides the formidable looking armored warriors they had seen the night before, the other Zandali fighters were composed of priests, mages and shamans that would be a defensive aid during the battle in Warsong Gulch. The Master Witch Doctor, a few Zandali elders, and representatives of the Zandali royal family had been meeting with Carne Bloodhoof, Drek'Thar and the Tauren and Orc elders since yesterday. They had been discussing, Elia quietly revealed, the Zandalar's pending alliance with the Horde.

"Da Zandali always been foremost worried about their own problems," she explained in a whisper as the group sat down at one of the wooden tables toward the front of the center platform. "Wit' da broken ties amongst da Troll tribes, our elders and King Rastakhan are busy enough wit' tryin' to figure out how to restore peace again." She sighed. "But evah since your Warchief Thrall saved our Darkspear brothas and sistas from being destroyed wit' their homeland, dey have been rethinkin' their neutrality. Rastakhan won't admit it, but da return of the Burning Legion worries him. He thinks not even our island will be safe. Thrall has proven to be a great ally to da Trolls. Rastakhan admires him and what he's done here on your land. He knows that it would be wise to be allied with da Horde in the event dat da Zandali would need help."

"Dat Rastakhan is smart then," Zill commented as he put his elbows on his knees. "Da forces he sent are obviously an offerin' of good faith to Thrall, but they are also a means to first hand observe da skills of da Horde. He wants to see if it'd be worth it to join us."

"He would be wise to do so," Aurora spoke quietly. "The Burning Legion is indeed a formidable foe. Their forces have spread beyond the Dark Portal and have infiltrated many factions in both the Horde and the Alliance. The help of the Zandali is greatly appreciated in our domestic conflicts with the Alliance. Our forces that fight the Legion would also benefit greatly from any additional help. Thrall welcomes any faction that wishes to give aid in order to receive it."

Ryuk wished he could have admitted that he was completely paying attention to his comrades' political discussion. Earlier, when the group had entered the feasting area, Elia had pointed out the table occupied with the Zandali Trolls. Ryuk had since then been trying to locate Mael. Some of the other races were mixed between them, chatting animatedly with their new comrades. It was difficult to identify the Trolls amongst the dense crowd; he did not see her.

"Ya lookin' for ya lady, eh Ryuk?" Zill said with a devilish grin. "Ya should find her and invite her ovah."

"Oh, dat's right!" Elia giggled as she looked at the Orc. "Zill told me about you meetin' one of our own, Ryuk. Seems like you be quite enamored with her, too."

"He did, did he?" Ryuk said with a slight scowl to his friend, who only shrugged and smiled wider.

"What's her name?" Elia asked as she searched the group of her brethren. "I can probably find her for ya."

Ryuk hadn't considered asking Elia for help. Perhaps Zill did a good thing by telling her. "Well, her name is M—"

Tauren drums thundered from the other side of the clearing, sounding the beginning of the feast. Ryuk let his voice trail off as the entire camp began to stand. Lead by Carne Bloodhoof, the elders and several robed Zandali were ascending the steps of the center stage to take their seats at the head table.

Ryuk gasped, his sharp eyes focusing in on one of the robed Trolls. He leaned forward, staring between two tall Tauren standing in front of him to get a better glimpse of the figure.

It was her. He recognized her instantly. Walking behind one of the Orc elders and speaking to another Zandali Troll was Mael. She was wearing white again, except her robe was much more modest and elegant that the one she had worn previously. Her long hair was loose, streaming behind her from beneath a headdress of feathers and beads. She looked even more beautiful than before, Ryuk thought as his heart thudded wildly in his chest. The elders and the Trolls found their places at the table and sat while Cheiftan Bloodhoof remained standing as he prepared to address the crowd. Mael leaned close to the Troll next to her, speaking to a male Zandali Troll also dressed in white.

"That's her!" Ryuk rasped to his friends as he pointed toward the stage.

"What?" Zill asked as he cocked his head to see where the Orc was pointing. "Where?"

"She's the one wearing white at the head table!" Ryuk replied in a loud whisper as Chieftan Carne Bloodhoof began to speak. He pointed toward the stage. "To the right of Drek'Thar."

"Who is he talking about, Zill?" Aurora asked curiously.

Elia's eyes widened as she followed Ryuk's hand to the direction of the Troll woman on the platform. "Wait…You mean…it was Mael that you met last night?" she asked in a voice that contained some incredulity.

Ryuk looked at her, a bit discomforted by her expression and tone. "Yes, it was Mael," he replied, his voice losing some of its elation.

"O-oh," Elia muttered with a slight blush as she bit her lip. "I…when Zill said that you met one of my tribe…I wouldn't have guessed…"

"What?" Ryuk asked as his brows furrowed. His heart was beating faster out of anxiety now more than the excitement he had felt just a moment ago. "What's wrong? Why does this fact make you look so uneasy?"

Elia was silent for a moment, running a hand through her wild hair. "Don't…don't you know who she is?"

"What?" Ryuk replied. His anxiety turned to a fierce agitation. "What do you mean by this?"

"Ryuk," Elia said softly as she looked at him with an expression of pity. "Mael is Rastakhan's daughter. She is a princess of Zandalar. And…she's betrothed."


	4. Chapter 4

Ryuk felt as if he were in a daze for the remainder of the feast. His mind was filled with a jumble of questions and his heart with an equal disarray of emotions. He couldn't describe exactly how he felt, not even to himself. It was as if he were experiencing every feeling he could name—and some he could not—at the same time. It frazzled his mind into a maddening haze.

A princess, Elia had told him. Mael was a princess. Ryuk was initially shocked by this to say the least, but after a moment of consideration, he was not wholly surprised. There had been clues all along, although they had been so vague that he would have never figured it out himself. _I've jus' come from Elder Rise in Thunder Bluff after meetin' with da Tauren elders and Drek'Thar_, she had told him at the well._ I've had enough formalities for one night... _

_It was an honor to meet your Warchief….I spoke with him personally when he met with my fatha and the other Zandali advisors._

Her father. Rastakhan, king of Zandalar and of all Trolls. Ryuk knew a fair amount of knowledge about the Zandalar from Zill and his time spent with the Darkspear Tribe. They were the progenitor race of all other types of Trolls. Their history and lore even suggested that the Zandalar were born from the womb of the Great Loa, the source of all spirits and elements according to Troll culture; the benevolent deity was likened to the Tauren's Earthmother or the moon goddess Elune of the Night Elves. King Rastakhan, who was ancient and wise with age and experience, was believed to be a direct descendant from that first line of Trolls.

Even her bracelet, which Ryuk had removed from his pocket to show Elia, was engraved with Zandali symbols. " 'From the blood of the Great Loa," the shaman had read from the inscriptions. "First tribe of Zandalar'." It was an heirloom, Elia went on to explain. A trinket worn only by the family of the Troll King.

But more so than her royal heritage, Ryuk was most distressed by the fact that Mael was betrothed. He was instantly enraged and jealous with the nameless male that was meant to be her mate. In his mind, Ryuk did not even attempt to deny the reasons why he felt such possessiveness. It was absurd to think that after only a single meeting and one night of passion, he would have such a strong attraction to her. Yet as unlikely as it seemed, he knew it to be true.

He was in love with her.

The Orc wanted to hear nothing more from Elia about Mael. Had she told him anything else he may have regretted knowing, he would have gone mad. He was grateful when she, Zill, and Aurora turned their attention to Chieftain Bloodhoof's address and the following prayers by the elders. Ryuk stood next to them, his eyes fixated on Mael. She was smiling softly, remaining respectfully quiet as the elders offered up their requests for blessings to the ancestors and spirits. After the prayers, the feast began and the camp was filled with the noises of jovial conversation and eating. Mael continued talking with the other Zandalar Troll sitting next to her. He was a tall, muscular male with wild bright hair tied into a knot above his head. Was that him? Ryuk thought. Was that the one that was to be her mate? His stomach knotted and he cringed as he watched her laugh and put a hand on his arm.

It baffled him how much she made him feel, this woman he barely knew. Lust, love, jealousy, sadness, passion—all of these emotions had been forcefully and fiercely imbued in him since he first laid eyes on her. It was not feeling such emotions that bothered him. As it was taught amongst his people, Ryuk prided himself on being an Orc who never cast away his emotions or hardened himself against feeling. Rather he welcomed and channeled them, using them to fuel his actions and decisions. Yet now, he felt that they raged through him unchecked and wild. They prevented him from thinking coherently to a point that he felt he would scream aloud from insanity. He felt he had no control.

Ryuk could barely even bring himself to enjoy the feast. Though the food smelled appetizing and he was very hungry, the Orc was so distraught he had lost his appetite. Yet Zill and Aurora eyed him suspiciously and so he forced himself to eat and participate in their conversations. He knew that his friends, who were like a brother and sister to him and knew him well, would detect that something was wrong. Ryuk tried his best to divert them from asking if he was alright or inquiring more about Mael. Luckily, as if he was aware of Ryuk's discomfort, Zill had quickly turned the topic of conversation to tomorrow's battle in Warsong Gulch. Ryuk tried to participate in their talk; yet ever so often, his eyes would drift toward the stage and observe Mael, who talked, laughed, and ate without any knowledge she was being watched.

After a while, Ryuk could not continue his charade. The noise around him, coupled with the ramblings of his mind, were deafening to his ears. He didn't even want to have the means to look at Mael. He needed to be alone. Ryuk excused himself from the table, claiming that he needed to get away from the heat of the nearby fires for a while to cool off.

"Ya gonna be okay, mon?" Zill whispered to his friend as he prepared to stand. "I mean…ya seem bothered by what Elia said 'bout Mael."

Ryuk smiled weakly. "I will be fine, my friend," he replied quietly. "I just…need to go and think to myself."

"Then go do so," Zill said with a serious expression. "It pains me to see dat dis woman has hurt ya so deep. Der be unfortunate circumstances between ya. But…whatevah feelings ya got goin' through ya head and heart right now, best to get rid of dem. We go to battle tomorrow."

The Orc nodded. "I know, Zill. I will let nothing keep me from honorably defending the Horde tomorrow."

"Then it'd be best to go find her. Talk to her. Fo'get whatever it is that ya got for her…I mean…she be a princess, mon." Zill looked at him sadly. "It'd nevah work."

Ryuk nodded and gave him another feeble smile. He wordlessly stood and walked away from the table and into the outer encampment. The sounds of the feast behind him became quieter as he got further away. He welcomed this silence, as it allowed him to be completely to himself, his questions, and his feelings.

He was never one to believe in coincidence. The Orcs were a people of staunch convictions that revolved around faith in the spirits of nature and those of their ancestors. Though an individual was able to make his own journey in life, it was the spirits that allowed this and guided their decisions. Fate, his people called it. Every occurrence is destined and shall ultimately shape the future.

For what possible reason then, Ryuk mused, could there have been for the ancestors to cross his path with that of the Zandali princess? Why had he been granted the privilege to meet her and share such an intimate moment with her only to discover later that there could be no chance of a future between them? He sighed, bringing a hand to his now aching ahead. Perhaps he was over thinking everything, making more of a situation that, for the moment, was still one-sided. Perhaps their meeting was only supposed to be for that one night. Perhaps their sexual encounter was meant to be a single instance of passion and lust that meant nothing more.

The Orc shook his head and sighed. He did not want that to be it. The feelings she gave him were too strong for there to be nothing but temporary lust between them. He wanted more.

When the cool night breeze of the open plains of Mulgore swept across his skin, Ryuk was surprised to find himself standing on the outskirts of the camp. Lost in his thoughts, he had not even noticed he had walked so far. He looked up into the midnight blue sky. The night was just as bright as it had been the previous time he had found himself outside the encampment. He instinctively looked over in the direction of the hills. The well was only a short distance away. Ryuk felt his heart ache once again. He needed to talk to Mael and clear his mind and heart. If that were possible, he was not sure.

Suddenly, further away from where he stood, a figure dashed out from between the tents. For a moment, Ryuk could only see a fluttering of white and violet color as the mysterious person rushed toward the well as if in a hurry. Upon reaching the stone fount, it stood still and silent with its back turned toward the Orc. He felt his heart quicken immediately as he recognized the loose amethyst hair and regal white robes. It couldn't be, he thought as he backed up a few steps, hiding himself behind a tent in order to watch the figure covertly. There is no way she would return here. Yet as soon as the figure turned toward him and the moon fell upon its face, Ryuk knew it to be true.

It was indeed Mael. Ryuk held his breath and remained where he stood, peering from behind the tent at the Troll woman who paced in front of the well for a moment. She was looking around, peering back and forth between the camp and the silent plains of the valley. Finally, after a moment, she sat down on the edge of the well and was still.

The Orc once again felt his heart flutter wildly in his chest. For what reason would she have to return to the well? Ryuk questioned himself. Yet as soon as he thought this, the answer was evident as well as unbelievable. She had come looking for him.

Fate, he thought. This had to be the work of the ancestors.

Swallowing heavily, Ryuk watched her for a moment more. She had a sheer shawl around her shoulders and rubbed her arms to ward herself from the chilling wind of the valley. Her brilliantly bright eyes sparkled from afar, looking wide and somewhat troubled. Even in his anxious stupor, Ryuk could not help but admire her beauty. He felt his body burn with passion, but he forced his wanton thoughts from his mind. No matter what was to happen between them tonight, whether he would find that there was meant to be nothing else between them or something more had truly developed, he needed to talk to her. He needed to know.

After mustering his courage and taking a deep breath, Ryuk emerged from the camp and made his way across the grass toward the well.

* * *

"Ryuk!"

The Orc's body quivered as Mael called his name, her voice as sweet and beautiful as he remembered. It rendered him flustered and anxious; his legs failed him suddenly and he halted, standing some distance away from the well. Mael had stood abruptly, pulling her shawl around her as she walked a few paces toward him and then stopped. They stood still and quiet, regarding one another with uncertainty as well as eagerness. There was an undeniable tension between them, present in the silence that meant both were grasping for words.

"Ya…ya came," Mael finally whispered with a smile on her full lips. "I knew ya would."

"You…knew?" Ryuk croaked with a confused expression.

The Troll woman nodded eagerly, taking another step forward. "When I sat at da table wit' da elders and looked out at da crowd, I knew ya were der somewhere, but I could not find ya," she explained, still smiling. "When da prayers were being offered, a strange feelin' came over me, as if somethin' were pullin' at my body. I disregarded it at first, but as da feast started it became even stronger and stronger. I left da table and walked in da direction da force drew me in and as I moved through da camp, I knew where it would take me." She moved closer still. "And I hoped it would take me to ya."

The Orc's body almost shook as he struggled to calm himself in order to speak clearly. "Why…why were you looking for me?" he asked, his mind already anticipating hopeful answers.

Mael halted again and looked at him with a baffled expression. "I…I wanted to talk to ya," she murmured. "And aftah last night…I mean…why would I not want to?"

Ryuk was quiet. Though he yearned for her to say such a thing, he had not expected it to be true. He did not rationally believe that Mael would even want to seek him out a second time. Was it possible that she felt similar to the way he did? He could no longer hold his questions. While he was nervous and tentative about confronting her with the information he now held, he knew that he had to do whatever it took to sort out the emotions that raged through him.

The Orc suddenly dropped to one knee on the grassy earth and swept his right arm across his broad chest. "Forgive me, Lady Mael," he spoke reverently, "for not showing more respect to you."

Mael stared at him, her mouth agape. "W-what do ya mean?" Her voice was cracking. "What are ya doin'?"

Ryuk stared up at her, his eyes somber and dark beneath his heavy brows. "I did not show you the regard that was worthy…of a Zandali princess."

The Troll gasped as her hands flew to her lips. Ryuk stood slowly, watching her as she took a small step back. He did not intend to trouble her so, but he needed her to be aware. "H-how did ya know?" she whispered in a voice that sounded clearly upset.

"I…was told," he replied. "My brother became acquainted with a Zandali shaman. It was she that told me after…after I asked about you."

She suddenly snorted angrily and griped her fists. "Elia, am I right?" She sighed heavily when Ryuk nodded in reply. "Dat woman nevah knows when to hold her tongue."

"Is there a reason you would not want me to know?" Ryuk asked with a slight harsh tone. A sudden anger rose in his throat. He felt like a fool, as if he had been purposely deceived. "Was it your intention to mislead me?"

Mael furiously shook her head. "No, Ryuk! I didn't mean to…ya gotta understand…I…" She closed her lips and bowed her head. "Please…I did'na mean to mislead ya at all. I wanted to tell ya…tonight, in fact." She gestured to the well. "Please. Will ya not sit wit' me and let me?"

The rage that had threatened to boil inside him quickly dissolved into regret as he saw Mael's eyes glisten with sincere tears. He cursed himself inwardly for making her cry; it made him want to hold her and wipe away such sadness. Yet he knew that it was necessary for him first to get the answers he needed. Ryuk nodded and walked to the well, avoiding looking into her moist eyes lest he embrace her immediately. He sat down and the Troll princess seated herself beside him.

Mael dried her eyes with her shawl and took in a deep breath. "It is true," she spoke finally after a moment of silence that seemed to stretch on for much too long. "I admit, I did'na plan on tellin' ya immediately, but it was not to deceive ya." She sighed again and rubbed her arm. "But I am a daughter of da Zandali, youngest of my fatha's 14 children."

"You have 13 brothers and sisters?!" Ryuk exclaimed as he looked at her. He had never heard of a Troll having so many offspring.

Giggling softly, Mael's face brightened slightly. Ryuk felt himself blush. "The lines within da clan of Zandali have always had large broods. As descendants of da origin of all otha Troll races, it is considered an expectation and a blessing for the clan leader and der children to have many offspring in order to continue da bloodline of da Great Loa. My fatha is very old. I was da last child he had before my mother left dis world and joined our ancestors.

"Many of my brothers have left Zandalar, gone to prove dem'selves throughout da world. A few fight in da Outlands against da Burning Legion. Even my older sisters have gone to develop der skills and find der paths of destiny. I was da only one of my fatha's children dat had not ventured outside da island of Zandalar."

She sighed again before continuing. "When your Warchief, Thrall, came to our island for da Zandalar Conference and my fatha offered up a force of Zandali warriors as a show of good faith, I begged my fatha to let me go wit' dem. He has always treated me and my siblings wit' equal trust and confidence; we are all of adult age and he was well aware dat we would be seeking to explore da world on our own. Yet as his youngest daughter, I knew dat he regarded me with a mo' protective and hesitant instinct. In fact, many of our tribe treat me da same way. Da leetl princess, I am called, though it has been two summers since my rite of adulthood."

Mael looked at him, smiling somewhat sadly. "I am doted on and watched after closely wherever I go. It was hard enough for my fatha to agree to let me come to ya continent. He knew dat I would not take no for an answer and gave me his blessin'. For some reason, I thought I could escape da coddlin' and formalities I experience every day in my homeland. Yet even here, da Horde shows respect for those of honorable blood."

"Is that necessarily a problem?" Ryuk asked. Though he was a respected warrior, Ryuk did not belong to an esteemed family. He had never experienced what Mael described.

"At times," Mael said as she brought her shawl closer around her. "I feel dat to many I am just a Zandali Princess, a Troll of high blood who is meant to be constantly praised and sheltered. I feel dat dey know nothin' of me and don't care to know nothin' more than what is necessary."

Ryuk quietly regarded her words, looking into her beautiful face. He felt some sympathy for her, this woman who longed for an escape from her identity. She was trapped in an aristocratic world that held her with such high regard that it stifled her. He could not relate, but he surmised that such constant high expectations could be frustrating.

Suddenly, he felt her soft hand upon his. Her flesh was warm and his own burned with yearning. He stared into her beautiful eyes, which gazed at him almost imploringly. "But...when I was wit' you…," she murmured quietly. "…you who knew nothin' 'bout me or my heritage, I felt normal. I felt like I could jus' be myself, a woman wit' desires and curiosities about da world and what it had to offer. You asked nor expected nothin' of me at all 'cept for what I showed ya." She smiled at him and Ryuk's heart melted. "Dat night…we shared together…was so much more than just lust. You made me feel free."

The Orc smiled as he felt his spirit soar. Mael had also felt something beyond physical gratification in their moment of passion. It was comforting to know he was not alone in his feelings. Yet as his heart flourished with relief, his mind kept pushing forward many unanswered questions. His expression darkened. "It is my pleasure that I was able to give you such a thing, if even for just a night," he sighed with some sadness in his voice. "But…I feel now that such actions between us were inappropriate. You are a betrothed woman, after all, one who has a—"

"Betrothed?!" Mael exclaimed furiously, startling Ryuk. Her skin was flushed with evident anger and her mouth was open in shock. "Did Elia tell ya dis?"

"Well, yes, she did…" Ryuk said quietly. If such a claim was not true, the Orc felt very foolish for confronting her with it. "…you…are not?"

Mael sighed, bringing a hand to her forehead. "No! Well…I mean…" She breathed exasperatedly again. "I am da only one of mah siblings who has yet to choose a mate. Several of my sistas and brothas even have der first child if not a few. Since my adulthood rite, many males have approached mah father in hopes of becomin' a potential suitor but…" She clucked her tongue and shook her head. "Just like da others in my tribe, dey all treat me as if I am some kind of feeble creature dat constantly needs to be looked aftah."

She blushed fiercely and lowered her head. "I want…a mate dat will see me as an equal, not as a princess who either needs to be put on a pedestal or sheltered all da time. I want to be trusted and respected, not 'cause of my blood, but 'cuz of who I am." Mael's eyes slightly dampened again. "My fatha feels dat I have been stubborn wit' choosin' a mate. He has threatened dat if I do not name one before da third anniversary of mah adulthood rite, he shall make da decision for me. He has already picked out a male: Amon, a shadow hunter from one of da more exalted families among my people."

"How could he do such a thing?!" Ryuk exclaimed indignantly, his voice rising. "The choosing of a mate is a sacred part of one's adulthood! Our elders have always said that no one, not even them, can make such a decision for another!"

"We Trolls usually share dat sentiment," Mael sighed. "But my fatha is concerned wit' da continuation of da Zandali bloodline above all. It is believed that a Zandali who does not choose a mate and bear offspring is not favored by da spirits. And my fatha, though he is a leader of profound wisdom, is also one of pride. He favors Amon because he has repeatedly proven his worth among our people. Amon is a powerful shadow hunter and has exhibited to have a close relationship wit' da loa. My fatha sees him as a male who 'deserves' da last child of Rastakhan." She sighed again as her expression turned forlorn. "Amon is a powerful hunter and is very nice to me…but…I don't feel dat it is he who I am meant to be wit'. It is not my fatha's pride dat must be appeased, but my feelings."

As Mael dabbed at her eyes with her shawl, Ryuk watched her silently. Though her words should have further lifted his spirits, they had the adverse effect. He was relieved that she was not formally betrothed; yet if Mael's father desired an accomplished and formidable male as a mate for his daughter, then he feared he could in no way live up to that standard. Ryuk had pride in himself as a warrior and had gained much honor for himself and his clan. He was exalted with all of the races of the Horde and known as one of the strongest fighters of the Warsong Clan. Yet his accomplishments seemed dwarfed to those of her intended mate. He was a shadow hunter, a title given only to those who had a profound knowledge of the spirits and how to channel their energy. To have such acquired such power was impressive; it was no wonder he had gained the favor of the Troll King.

Ryuk slid his hand from underneath Mael's and intertwined it with his other in his lap. Mael looked at him, startled, but he glanced in the opposite direction. "So why me?" he muttered as he gripped his hand so hard the knuckles crackled. "Why did you seek me out and seduce me so? To satisfy your urges? To give into those desires and experiences you sought? To merely feel free for a night?" He sneered slightly. "Was that all I was to you?"

The Troll woman looked at him with a pained expression, aware of the hurt in the Orc's voice. She touched his arm and Ryuk could not help but relish the sensation of her soft skin. "No, Ryuk," she murmured softly as she moved closer to him. Ryuk could feel her breasts brush his arm as she leaned against him and placed her other hand on top of his. His heart felt as if it would explode, fueled by a deep fire of lust for her. "Dat was not all ya were…are to me."

He faced her, his eyes instantly finding her own. They were bright and shimmering, glowing amethyst orbs that sparkled like gems. By the ancestors, how much he wanted her. "I was so nervous last night durin' my dance," she admitted with a slight blush. "I had nevah performed for dat many at once. You were da first person I saw clearly in da crowd. When our eyes met, somethin' came over me and I felt more relaxed than I evah had before. Der was something in your eyes, Ryuk, dat made me feel somethin' I had only felt once before…" Her face reddened deeper. "…when I met Thrall."

"Thrall?" Ryuk repeated, obviously confused. "What do you mean?"

"Ya Warchief was da first person of another race I had ever met. He…had such a presence 'bout him. His eyes were so kind, but dey held so much wisdom for someone his age. He spoke calmly, but ya could hear da power in his voice. Ya could even sense dat da spirits had blessed him wit' der presence. He had such a profound understandin' of them!" She smiled fondly. "It was an honor to speak to him personally. My fatha jokingly said dat maybe he should offer me as a mate to Thrall in exchange for da Horde's acceptance."

Mael spoke of the Warchief with such affection that it almost made Ryuk jealous. He wondered if she would have turned down such a marriage proposal. She turned her head to him and tipped it gracefully as she edged even closer. "I dunno if it's jus' somethin' dat all of you Orcs posses, but some of dat same power and presence I sensed in him, that same kindness in his eyes…I sensed in you. And it drew me to ya, Ryuk, like a moth to fire. Jus' seein' ya sitting in da crowd starin' back at me da way you did…it did somethin' to me.…" She smiled softly and gave him an expression that was so endearing it almost broke the warrior's heart. "I think I be in love wit ya, Ryuk Bloodrage…"

Before he knew what was happening, Mael's arms were around his neck and her lips were pressed against his. His flesh shuddered and grew warm underneath her touch as his mind and body savored the familiar feeling of her. The kiss was gentle and loving, even more sensual than the first one they had shared. Ryuk could do nothing for a moment, stunned with surprise and passion as the Troll woman continued to kiss him. Yet as if his body obeyed only his heart and loins, it moved on its own accord: his hand reached up to caress her cheek and his own mouth began to move against hers. This is what he wanted, what he had yearned for since he first tasted her. As his whole body seemed to glow with a warm and seductive fire, he knew it was true. He did love her.

"_My fatha sees him as a male who 'deserves' da last child of Rastakhan…"_

Mael's own words roused him from his emotions, bringing him back to a very cold, glaring fact. She was a princess and he only a warrior. How could he ever hope to prove himself worthy of the privilege to be the mate of a Zandali royal?

His hand left her cheek and grasped gently around her thin wrist, pulling her own hand away from his neck as he forced his lips to unwillingly leave hers. To prevent his heart and body from drawing him back to her, he abruptly rose from the well's edge and walked a few steps away.

"R-ryuk!" Mael exclaimed as she leapt from her seat. "What is da matter? Did I say somethin' to hurt ya? Did I do—"

"No!" The Orc bellowed in a voice filled with frustration and sadness. He turned toward the female, who wore a pitiful expression of confusion and grief. He instantly regretted raising his tone. He spoke softer as his face fell. "No, Mael. You did nothing wrong. You have been nothing but perfect to me in this brief time we have known each other." He closed his eyes tightly as tears threatened them. "You are too perfect…"

Mael stood silent, her mouth slightly agape as she stared at him with a look that was heartrending. "I don't understand…" she whispered.

"Your father is right," he muttered in a defeated tone while balling his fists. "You deserve someone worthy, someone who is of great power and title. I…I am nothing compared to the likes of Thrall or a shadow hunter. I am a mighty warrior of the Horde, yes..." He turned completely away from her. "…but I am not worthy of a princess. I am honored by your perceptions of me, Mael, but they are embellished and untrue. I am not what you deserve…"

The Orc bowed his head and began to stalk away, but Mael's hand jerked at his muscular arm. "Ryuk, please!" He could hear the dejection in her voice and could tell she was crying, but he could not bear to turn toward her; he would certainly lose all rationale. "Doesn't it mattah dat I think ya are worthy? Doesn't it mattah that I want ya as badly as I know ya want me? Damn what my fatha may want or what people may tell me I need! I need ya, Ryuk! I love ya!"

The wind of the valley howled softly, filling the empty space and silence between the two. Ryuk stood still. Her words stung at him with such vehement power that he felt himself waver in his difficult decision. How he longed to agree with her, to not care about anything else but his desires and her own. Yet he knew that logically, there could be nothing between them without backlash from her tribe and possibly his own clan. He could never fathom alienating her from her family just because of his feelings. No matter how much he loved her.

"I am sorry, Mael," the Orc tried to speak with a voice that was cold and aloof as to drive the young woman away from him. It worked; he felt her hand leave his arm and heard her footsteps crunching on the grass as she backed away. His body shook slightly as his heart shattered; it took every ounce of strength to keep from crying. "I cannot be what you want me to be. You may feel that I am worthy of you, of your love…but…" His voice was breaking. He couldn't speak much longer. "I'm sorry."

He quickly walked away, his eyes squinched tightly shut and his face furrowed in an attempt to keep his tears at bay. "Ryuk!" he heard her call out behind him in a voice that was sorrowful and wounded. "Ryuk!" The Orc walked faster toward the camp, tears streaming down his cheeks as he bit his lip so hard he drew blood. He couldn't bear it. He had to escape her. To forget her. To let her go.

Yet even in his grief, the Orc knew that would be impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

After he regrettably left Mael alone and crying at the well outside the Horde encampment, Ryuk stormed directly back to his tent. There, he went through a torrent of emotions: anger at himself for hurting the woman he claimed to love so deeply, regret for his decision, and grief with the idea of never knowing what could have been between them. For a moment, he considered changing his mind and finding her among the many makeshift dwellings of the encampment or even searching the mesas of Thunder Bluff. Yet he steeled himself in his decision and repeated to himself over and over that he had done the right thing. Despite the intense yearning and love he held for Mael, no one, not even himself, would ever think himself worthy of the Zandali princess. She was better off without him.

As the sounds of the feast died and a heavy silence fell over the encampment, Ryuk realized that he had been mulling over his thoughts well into the night. Physically and mentally drained, he stripped himself of his clothing and lay down on his fur pelts. It would only be a few hours before the forces in Mulgore would be departing the valley for the roads of the Barrens that would lead into Ashenvale. It was important that Ryuk was well rested and prepared for the battle that would come soon after their arrival. The Orc could not force the ramblings of his mind away and for a while he thought he would be unable to sleep. Yet as fatigue settled over him, his eyes began to droop and the dim interior of his tent dissolved into darkness.

His sleep was troubled, broken, and filled with nightmares. At first, he dreamt of Mael and their passionate encounter in his tent. He made love to her deeply and wildly as he had before, holding her body close to his as she moaned his name breathily. Yet when she climaxed, her screams were not of ecstasy, but of pain and grief. Her sorrowful, piercing howl startled and frightened Ryuk and he griped her tighter to console her. Suddenly, the Troll's body was wrenched from his grasp as if some unseen force had jerked her away. Panicked, Ryuk reached out his hand, screaming soundlessly as he watched Mael being dragged into a shadowy blackness. Their hands grasped desperately for one another, but Mael was being carried swiftly into the shadows and Ryuk was rooted to some intangible surface. She called his name, her beautiful face twisted and horror stricken as she was enveloped in the clutches of the dark foe and disappeared.

* * *

"Ryuk?"

The Orc looked up, his heavy bloodshot eyes glancing to his right. Zill rode next to him, mounted on his fearsome raptor. His face was filled with concern. "Ya okay, mon?"

"Hnn," Ryuk grunted as he shifted on his own mount, a jet black wolf, and stretched his aching muscles beneath his plate armor. "I'm…I'm alright."

"Don't look like it," Zill replied with a serious glare. He looked ahead, staring into the wide expanse of rolling golden hills that was the land of the Barrens. The long caravan of Horde soldiers, armored and welding various weapons, were traveling the northern roads toward the Horde checkpoint of Mor'Shan Rampart. The arid savannah was hot, dry, and windless that afternoon. Ryuk, like many of the forces that trudged along in the seemingly endless stream of warriors, was eager to reach their final destination of Ashenvale where the lush forest would be cooler and more bearable. His heavy armor was confining and he could feel his green skin perspire beneath the layers of metal and leather.

"Ya know," Zill continued as he patted the head of his mount, "Elia said dat Mael came back to Thunder Bluff all in a fury. Said she was cryin' and mighty pissed off; she even gave Elia quite a tongue-lashin'. What happened—?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Zill," Ryuk interjected icily, his jaw set tightly as he sought to steel himself against the pangs of guilt and sorrow that threatened to return. "I did what I had to do. There isn't anymore to say concerning Ma…concerning her."

The Troll looked at his friend for a moment longer. Yet when Ryuk would not return his gaze and continued to focus on the road, Zill sighed. "Alright den, mon," he said. "I'm sure you did da right thing."

Ryuk's brows furrowed beneath his silver helm as he remained quiet while staring into the distance. Various banners, representing the many clans and tribes that were present among the forces headed to Warsong Gulch, fluttered like multicolored birds against the bright blue sky. At the head of the procession, Ryuk could recognize the tall red and blue flags of the Zandali Trolls. His heart thumped in his chest. Just knowing she was present only a short distance in front of him was painful enough. He prayed to the ancestors that, when the forces were divided into their raid groups, he and Mael would not be issued in the same one. The odds were unlikely, as there were close to two hundred Horde present and Ryuk would probably be grouped with members of his own clan. Still, if the ancestors truly had other intentions, Fate would be against him.

* * *

The attack on Silverwing Outpost had been planned for months now. The Night Elves of Ashenvale had recently increased their raids on the Orc operated Warsong Lumber Camp. The yard was sustaining heavy losses, both in lives and resources. The decline of supplies being shipped out from the lumber camp to forces as far as Outland proved to be devastating to the Horde in their efforts to combat the neighboring demons of the Burning Legion. Despite his desire to avoid direct and/or preemptive combat with any force that allied itself with the Alliance, the Warchief Thrall knew that if Warsong Gulch was captured by the Silverwing Sentinels, it would have a domino effect that could cost lives on other battlegrounds. If the elves pushed any further into the area between Silverwing Outpost and Splintertree Post known as Warsong Gulch, the Horde outpost would be without the natural defense of the unoccupied forest around it. Submitting to his rational knowledge of what must be done, Thrall enlisted Mastok Wrilehiss, first in command of Splintertree Post, to plan and lead a massive assault that would deal a substantial blow to Night Elves and their efforts to drive the Orcs from the forest.

With several Warsong leaders and Drek'Thar himself, Mastok concocted a crafty strategy. While several volunteer groups of Horde had been frequently laying siege to Silverwing Outpost, forces at the night elf base had been plentiful and strong, resulting in very few victories for the enemies of the Alliance. The frequent loses had cost lives, yet Mastok would use the defeats as a means to a greater end. Withdrawing all workers from the lumber camp and ordering all Horde to cease any attack against the outpost, the captain of Splintertree hoped that the elves would take the abandonment as a sign of retreat.

It had worked. Thinking themselves victorious, the Night Elves eventually decreased the number of forces patrolling the gulch. Through Forsaken spies that littered the forests of Ashenvale, it was learned that the Silvering Sentinels had recently deployed a large number of forces to Outland to aid the Alliance in their fight against the Burning Legion, leaving only enough soldiers to defend the hold in case of an impromptu and sudden attack. It was just such an attack that Mastok planned to retaliate with. Yet it would not be a rag-tag group of independent warriors that would assault the outpost. It would be a full Horde army, composed of some of the most powerful groups among the faction.

Mastok's plan was simple, yet efficient and quick. To avoid being seen by any wandering sentinels, the Horde army would camp atop the hills that lay behind Mor'Shan Rampart. In the dead of night, at an hour the elves would be less likely to anticipate an attack, the army would divide into raid groups of ten and move north along the Falfarren River, then to the road that separated Splintertree from Silverwing Grove, and finally across the outskirts of Warsong Lumber Camp. As they skirted around the gulch, they would be dispersed into stations that would form a semi-circle around the area. When the gulch was surrounded on all three sides by half of the carefully structured groups, the remaining half would move to the interior, positioning themselves precisely between the outer forces. Like a pack of wolves closing in on a pen of sheep, the Horde forces would corner the enemy in their own stronghold. Outnumbered and surprised, the Silverwing elves would fall.

Despite the troubles that swam in his head like angry and annoying flies, Ryuk hardened himself in preparation for battle. His grief, regret, and anger channeled into a growing thirst for combat, the Orc was determined to release his aggression on any unfortunate member of the Alliance that fell under his steely gaze and furious blade.

Ryuk was dispatched to one of the innermost raid groups and the Orc was pleased to know he would be one of the first to engage in battle. His body was taut and rippling with adrenaline fueled excitement. His hand unconsciously flexed on the handle of his broadsword and his teeth were bared in a furious snarl.

"Easy, Ryuk," his raid leader said with a grin and a chuckle. "Your blade will have blood soon enough."

The Orc was also relieved that Mael had not been assigned to his or any of the inner raids. The Zandali warriors, known for their almost beast-like ferocity in battle, had been integrated throughout the various groups to maximize the individual power of each division. They were dressed in their traditional tribal armors and wore wicked looking wooden masks; the Trolls looked just as eager for battle as the other Horde. Among them, Ryuk could not recognize Mael's lithe form or long amethyst hair. The inner groups would meet the most resistance and would suffer more damage than any of the other troops. Ryuk could not help but feel reassured with the fact Mael would avoid most of the danger.

Marching silently through the heavily forested gulch, the inner forces made their way slowly into the borders of Silverwing Grove. The raid leader, a brutish Orc warrior that Ryuk had often fought side by side with, crept a few paces in front of his troops, signaling wordlessly to the nearby leaders of the adjacent groups.

"Ya know I got'cha back, brotha," Zill whispered next to Ryuk as the looming structure that was Silverwing Outpost came into view. The Troll hunter was wickedly grinning from ear to ear, his massive rifle held high and ready in his hands. A ferocious snarling raptor followed close behind his master, talons and fangs bared menacingly. "It's been a while since we three was in battle together."

The Orc nodded and glanced off into the trees. In the group flanking to the right, Ryuk could see the tall form of Aurora. For a creature so large, the Tauren moved with just as much stealth as her smaller comrades. Accompanied by several of the Shadowflank and Thunderhorn tribes, the huntress' eyes were cold and determined as she pointed her own gun in the direction of the outpost.

When they approached one of the guarded arching entryways of the grove, the raid leaders halted their soldiers and lay quietly in the tall bushes outside of the clearing. Ryuk watched as two undead rogues approached from the left and right sides, dissipating into nothingness. He knew their intentions even before the stealthy Forsaken appeared out of nowhere behind the two sentries that stood at either side of the post. The alert but unwitting elves were quickly sapped and sank to the ground, unconscious. Their comrade however, a third sentry standing directly beneath the archway, would not be so fortunate. Before the Night Elf could raise its voice in alarm, one of the rogue's daggers was buried in its throat.

After the sentinel fell, the raid leaders quickly made the motion to advance. Ryuk and the rest of the Horde groups silently swarmed into Silverwing Outpost, weapons ready for blood…

* * *

Mastok's plan had been seemingly flawless. The Night Elves and the few Alliance that were present in Silverwing were taken quickly by surprise. The flock of raging Horde swiftly overpowered the unprepared and meager defense force that had been occupying the outpost, closing in from all sides. Under Thrall's explicit orders, captives were to be taken over kills and bloodshed was to be at a minimum. Many of the forces begrudgingly obeyed this command, incapacitating any Alliance member that surrendered. Yet for those that raised their blades against a Horde fighter, a gruesome end was swiftly met.

Ryuk Bloodrage breathed heavily, back to back with Zill as his broadsword cleaved into the shoulder of a shaman that had almost been an equal opponent. His chest heaved and his body ached with bloodlust as he grinned devilishly at Zill, who had just brought down a paladin. Around them, their comrades were finishing off or capturing the last defenders of the outpost. The battle had been short, precise, and without difficulty.

"Victory is ours, brothers and sisters!" Mastok bellowed from the steps of the outpost, the banner of the Silverwing Sentinels held high above his head. A reply of elated triumph erupted throughout the crowd of Horde fighters as they raised their weapons in salute.

With the commanding sentinel and her remaining sentries tied up and subdued within the outpost, Mastok began preparations for the negotiation of their surrender and the absolute concession of Warsong Gulch to the Horde. While the outer raid groups returned to their stations in case of a retaliatory attack, the inner forces were able to rest while Mastok and the raid leaders met.

"It is a shame these foolish elves were not more receptive to the Horde's presence here," Aurora commented as she drank from a water skin. "Had they not contested our arrival long ago, there would be no need for such conflict on their homeland."

"Tch, dun matter if it's der homeland or not, Aur," Zill seethed darkly as he spit on the ground. "Dez elves be among da haughtiest of da Alliance. Dey nevah had no problem takin' otha people's land…" He sneered as he ripped at a piece of jerky with his powerful teeth. "…why da hell should we have mercy on dem?"

Ryuk stared into the trees, his arms crossed against his chest. It had been almost an hour since they captured Silverwing Outpost. Though he had been grateful their victory had been without difficulty and their enemies had fallen quickly, there was something about their easy win that bothered Ryuk. He felt uneasy. There was no way that the Silverwing Sentinels would allow their bastion to be taken so easily. Why had there not been more sentries present? Even Mastok had been surprised with the lack of physical resistance.

"I've heard about da things da elves have done to ya Tribe, Zill," said the shaman Elia, who had been a part of Aurora's raid group. She was wearing brilliant red and blue robes under mail armor, which was lightly spattered with blood. "I dun blame ya for wantin' to do da same to dem."

"It's not just about retribution," Aurora sighed as she scratched her pet wolf behind the ears. "The wood of these forests serve as resources for Horde forces all over Azeroth. While I cannot condone the methods used to harvest the land, it was the elves that first made a move against the Horde when the Warsong Clan first came here. Even Thrall himself…Ryuk, is something wrong?"

The orc furrowed his brows, shaking his head. "I don't know," he muttered slowly. "I just feel like this battle was over too easily. Why weren't there more troops here?"

" 'Cuz dez stupid elves got cocky," Zill replied with a grin. "Jus' like Mastok predicted, dey thought the Horde had given up and left der leetl hovel all—"

Zill's words faded away as the group turned their attention to the loud sound of rapid galloping. Two Warsong scouts were riding into the clearing of the grove, deftly maneuvering around the gathered forces. As they sped by quickly, Ryuk's eyes caught the stains of blood on their tabards and weapons. His uneasiness mounted.

The Orc, the Tauren, and the Trolls watched as the two scouts rode right up the steps of the outpost to where Mastok and the raid leaders gathered on the balcony. The burly Orc general approached the riders and Ryuk watched with edgy curiosity as they conversed in hushed tones. He observed Mastok's expression, which turned form shock to fury in a matter of seconds. The Orc turned swiftly away from the Outriders back to the raid leaders. Whatever words he spoke to them sent the captains rushing from the steps and back into the crowd of fighters.

"The elves have retaliated!" Mastok bellowed as he hefted his mighty hammer from the ground and strode out into the middle of the forces. "Yet this was anticipated! The outer forces shall be first to engage them, but we must be ready in the unlikely event they are able to break through their defenses! To arms, Horde! Regroup!"

The grove became a flurry of activity as the soldiers assembled quickly into their raid groups. Aurora and Elia waved goodbye to Ryuk and Zill as they divided themselves to return to their divisions. Ryuk's heart felt like a drum in his chest and his stomach was queasy. Ryuk knew that Mastok had indeed predicted retaliation; he had focused most of the army's man power on the outer raid groups and it was no question that they would be able to hold their own. But why did he feel so perturbed?

"Be ready, men," his raid leader hissed as they stood at their station a few paces away from the archway. The older Orc also wore an expression of agitation. "We may see more battle than we bargained for."

"What do you mean, sir?" Ryuk asked. "Surely the outer forces can take a group of Silverwing Sentinels."

The raid leader furrowed his brows and shook his head. "Not a group, Ryuk," he replied darkly. "Two groups. We didn't catch them as off guard as Mastok would have liked. If they didn't know about his plan, they were certainly prepared just in case. They came from both Ashenvale and Forest Song at the same time and caught us from both sides."

"What!?" exclaimed a blood elf mage. "How many of them?!"

"Not enough to overpower the outer forces, but enough to cause potential problems" the raid leader replied. He bore his teeth and shook his head. "The Silverwing have never held forces in Forest Song. They must have known about our attack."

Ryuk's hands trembled on the pommel of his blade. His ears caught the distant sound of yelling and metal clashing. Was it possible the elves knew about Mastok's surprise attack? It was unlikely that, in the hour since their siege, they had been able to assemble and disperse two separate groups to attack the Horde army. Their move must have been premeditated.

For almost another hour, the inner groups waited in tense silence, concealed within the brush and shadows of the grove as they listened to sounds of battle beyond the trees ahead of them. Ryuk's eyes barely blinked as he stared into the dense forest, anticipating that at any moment the Silverwing Sentinels would come careening through the trees. But the echoes of combat remained distant. They had not yet pushed past the outer forces.

A lone figure suddenly emerged from the forest and the entire inner raid tersely raised their weapons in preparation to attack. Yet the staggering warrior was one of their own, a Troll rogue that was bloodied and battered. "G-general!" he stuttered as he fell to the ground.

"What happened?!" Mastok exclaimed as he and the other raid leaders and their troops rushed forward. He lifted the beaten rogue to his feet and held his shoulders.

The Troll sputtered as blood poured from his mouth. "A-ambush," he rasped as he shuddered. "D-dey…knew we was attackin'….da forces from A-Ashenvale 'n F-forest Song was a…d-diversion to draw dem away…Dey knew our plan…"

Mastok's cold blue eyes were wide. "A diversion? What?! What do you mean?!" he roared.

The rogue gritted his teeth as he held his stomach and struggled to go on. "D-dey came over da hills from Felwood…and hid in N-night Run. We did'na even hear dem when dey came…" He groaned in agony. "D-dey attackin' Splintertree!"

"WHAT?!" the Orc general bellowed. His eyes blazed red as he roared like an angry beast. "Those damn elves! That's why they came from both sides! They focused their forces away from Silverwing so they could surround us!" Mastok's teeth were gritted so hard blood dripped from his lip. They Silverwing Sentinels had mimicked his own plan.

"We did not anticipate a direct attack on our own outpost, Mastok!" Ryuk's raid leader spat. "There are only three groups stationed there!"

Mastok turned to the dying rogue. "How many of them were there?" he asked desperately.

The Troll coughed haggardly. "T-too many for us…" he rasped before collapsing in Mastok's arms.

The general stared down at the dead rogue with pure fury in his eyes. He squint them tightly shut as he lowered the Troll to the ground. "We have to go aid them!" he bellowed loudly as he stood. "If we ride hard and fast, we can reach Splintertree in half an hour! Let's go! We will not be defeated by those bastards!"

The forces began to scramble about wildly, calling their mounts and as they prepared to ride out of the grove. As Ryuk quickly leapt upon his black wolf, he called to Zill, who was standing a few feet away from him with Elia. "Zill, c'mon!" he called. "What's—"

The expression on Elia's face caught his tongue in his mouth and Ryuk instantly felt fear steel over him like freezing water. The young shaman's face was twisted in a look of horror and her hands were covering her agape mouth. Zill turned to his friend, his own brow furrowed with anxiety. "What's wrong?" Ryuk asked hesitantly.

Elia's lips trembled as tears streamed down her face. "Da princess…" She stammered loudly as she sank to the ground. "Mael is at Splintertree Post, Ryuk!"


	6. Chapter 6

The black wolf was a shadow in the forests of Ashenvale, speedily flickering over the lush ground like a flying dark wraith. Compared to the many mounts that galloped around it, the wolf ran through the trees as if it had been blessed with unnatural speed. Yet even at such a dangerously fast pace, Ryuk Bloodrage still urged the beast into a quicker sprint. His heels dug hard into the furry sides and the wolf responded to him with an angry growl as it moved its feet quicker beneath its body. Beating in rhythm with his mount's steps, Ryuk's heart was a feral cacophony in his chest, hammering against his ribcage. His lungs were burning as he panted, his breath releasing through his gritted teeth in hisses. His long broad sword was held ready at his side; the tip dragged against the forest floor and decimated anything that fell beneath it.

Mael! He screamed desperately among the frantic thoughts that swarmed within his mind. When Elia had told him that the Zandali princess had been stationed among the raid groups that were now under siege at Splintertree Post, the orc's instincts took over his body and he had instantly sprang into action. Before his raid leader had even given the command, Ryuk was mounted and speeding out of Silverwing Grove and north toward the Horde camp.

Regret, fury, and anguish melded together in a red-hot and blinding emotion that encased the Orc with madness. The Troll rogue that had brought the message of the post's attack had not revealed how the forces stationed there were fairing against the Silverwing Sentinels, yet based on his own appearance it could inferred that they were grossly outnumbered and in danger. Blessed ancestors! Ryuk prayed in his mind. Please, let Mael be safe. Let her be alive. May they forgive my foolishness and spare her life!

The minutes sped by like seconds and before they knew it, the inner Horde forces were careening out of the forest and into the paved road that ran between Splintertree Outpost and the trees. The outer forces were absent from the clearing, most likely occupied some distance away with the enemy warriors that had approached from the west and the east. Instead, the clearing was occupied a large group of Alliance fighters standing outside the towers that were usually guarded by Warsong Outriders.

"ATTACK!" Ryuk heard Mastok's voice bellow as the Alliance rushed forward to meet their foes. Battle cries erupted from the Horde as they lurched into the crowd. Having the advantage of being mounted, many of them were able to leap over and between their attacking enemies and continue towards to entrance to Splintertree post. Ryuk swung his sword wildly as his mount weaved in between his enemies, batting away many of them like flies. His blade caught the flesh of a human warrior that had sought to bury his axe in Ryuk's leg. The orc roared in fury as his sword ripped through the human's chest and sent him flying away.

Ferocious bolts of lightening rippled through the orc's body, racking his insides with pain. His mount yelped and tumbled forward. Before he could become caught under the falling wolf's massive body, Ryuk leapt from its back and flung himself onto the ground. Despite the jolts of electricity that stung at his muscles and flesh, the orc was able to roll into a kneeling position, his sword held ready at his side.

A draenei shaman stood in front of him, wooden totems erected around his large form as his hands sparkled with lighting magic. As his fingers flung out, sending another bolt toward his opponent, Ryuk strafed to one side deftly. Yet as he did, one of the totems sent a burst of fire toward him, grazing his side. The orc howled in pain as he felt the flames singe the flesh exposed between the panels of his plate armor.

Suddenly, the shaman cried out as a brown wolf leapt upon its hulking body and buried its fangs into its muscled arm. "Go, Ryuk!" Aurora screamed from a distance as she ran toward his opponent with Elia in tow, the troll's hands flinging nature magic toward the draenei. Her gun was hoisted in her hands, firing round after round at the shaman who was struggling with her ferocious pet.

The orc nodded thankfully at his ally and turned to run further up the hill that led into Splintertree Post. He flung his sword skillfully around him, cutting into anyone who tried to stand in his way. His heart thudded harder and faster in his chest as he could see the interior of the camp come into view. It was swarming with Horde and Alliance fighters who combated one another in a riot of fury.

"Ya'd get der quicka if ya was mounted!"

Ryuk turned to his left to see Zill riding up beside him on his raptor. The Troll's body was covered in blood, most of which Ryuk hoped was not his own, and his great axe dripped with the red substance. He extended his hand toward the orc, who took it gratefully and swung himself skillfully onto the back of the raptor behind Zill without slowing. They rode past the gates of the camp and into the furious battle that was taking place within its walls.

"She has to be in here somewhere!" Ryuk yelled over the clashing of metal and screams of battle. He kicked at a Silverwing Sentinel who sought to topple the riders from the back of the raptor and sent the night elf sprawling onto the floor.

Zill swung his axe forward, clearing the way for his snarling mount. "We'll nevah find her among all deez people!" he bellowed back.

Wiping sweat from his face quickly, Ryuk scanned his eyes over the sea of fighters. Here and there, he could see a flash of red and blue Zandali armor, but the crowd was so dense that it was almost impossible to tell them apart from their Horde comrades. He looked desperately for a trace of Mael's bright amethyst hair, but could see nothing but flashes of silver metal and crimson blood.

"Wait!" he cried out as he recognized a figure among the crowd. He pointed toward his right in the direction of the ramp that led toward the roof of the outpost. "Zill, that way!"

Pulling hard at the reigns of his mount, Zill swung the raptor in the direction of Ryuk's outstretched hand. As his gun released a spray of bullets to take down a surrounding group of Alliance, Ryuk leapt from the raptor's back and charged toward a Zandali Shadow Hunter that was in fierce combat with two paladins. He had recognized the male's bright green hair and tall form from before.

Barreling into one of the paladins, Ryuk knocked the human from his feet and buried his sword into his chest. The Shadow Hunter thrust his spear forward, impaling the other paladin in the side. Dark magic rippled through the long weapon and the paladin cried out as it coursed through his body and flung him to the ground.

"Thank you," the Zandali Troll panted in Common as he and Ryuk stood back to back. "Dey almost had me—"

"Where is Mael!?" Ryuk screamed as he turned toward the hunter, his eyes blazing. Please, ancestors, may she be alright, he thought as he saw the Zandali's eyebrows furrow. "Where is the princess?"

The hunter was clearly surprised, but asked no questions. "She went up der," he pointed in the direction of the ramp. "I lost sight of her when doz two attacked me." His eyes were desperate and wild as he looked imploringly at Ryuk. "Please, help me! I have to find her!"

Ryuk nodded quickly. "Zill, this way!" he called behind him as he and the Zandali warrior sprinted toward the ramp.

The Orc and the two Trolls fought their way up the inclined slope, working together to move past the throng of bodies that clashed against one another. Ryuk's sharp eyes darted around them as they fought, searching for any sign of Mael among the fighters. She wasn't there. Ryuk felt his stomach churn. Where was she? Was he already too late?

"There!" the hunter yelled as he pointed toward the tall bastion looming above them. Toward the roof, where the ramp curved around the back of the hold, Ryuk could see in the distance a trio of Zandali Trolls in combat against several Alliance and Silverwing fighters. They were all masked, but Ryuk could clearly see long purple hair streaming behind one of them.

"We have to get to the ramp inside the hold!" Zill cried out and the three males surged forward anew, their weapons ripping through those that stood against them. Ryuk's eyes darted upward whenever they could as he fought his enemies. He could see Mael's hands flashing with magic, flinging spells at the enemies that forced her and her comrades further onto the roof. Hold on, Mael, he thought desperately. He swore to the ancestors that if her life was spared, he would never fight against their intentions ever again. If Mael would have him, he would never leave her side.

As they approached the entry way of the hold, a gust of cold air blasted against Ryuk's back. He looked back and saw a gnome mage standing not too far away, his hands outstretched. Around him, the ground was frozen in a jagged sheet of thick ice. The Horde fighters that had been directly around him, including the Zandali Shadow Hunter and Zill, were rooted to the floor.

"Keep goin'!" The Zandali shouted as he turned to fire a bolt of shadow magic at the gnome.

Ryuk hesitated for a moment, concerned for both his new comrade and Zill, but the Troll bore his teeth at his brother. "Go, Ryuk! We be fine! Save ya girl!" Zill screamed as he flung his throwing axes toward the mage.

Regrettably, the orc turned quickly and ran into the hold. The inside was surprisingly empty, as most of the forces were outside fighting, and he was able to round the corner up the rampart that would lead to the roof. As soon as he stepped back out into the night, the orc felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He growled, looking quickly at his arm to see the hilt of a throwing dagger embedded in his flesh. A dwarf warrior and a human rogue were in front of him, blocking the ramp that lead to the roof.

A scream came from the top of the bastion and Ryuk looked up. Mael and the last remaining Zandali that accompanied her had been cornered at the edge of the roof by a group of Alliance. While the Troll male was locked in combat with a druid and a paladin, a pair of warlocks were bombarding Mael with a flurry of shadow spells. Encased in a golden glow, the priestess was desperately trying to reflect the dark magic. Yet as the spells overpowered her and her shield died feebly, a bolt of dark magic struck her in the chest. She staggered backward with a yelp, dangerously close to the roof's edge. One of the warlocks summoned a Voidwalker and the large blue creature began to approach the helpless priestess and her tribesman.

Something within Ryuk snapped. He felt himself lose all rational thought and control as his mind succumbed to an all-consuming rage that drove him into a maddening fury. His brown eyes burned red as his muscles swelled beneath his taut green skin, straining against the plate armor that protected him. He snarled with primal anger, saliva dripping from his jagged teeth, and released a hellish scream that startled his two opponents. Before they could move to defend themselves, Ryuk had suddenly appeared between them. With a single swipe of his massive blade, the orc cleaved the heads from his opponents' bodies.

One of the warlocks above him screamed in alarm as the orc dashed up the ramp and onto the roof. She turned, ordering her minion toward Ryuk. As the Voidwalker lumbered toward him, hissing hatefully, Ryuk parried the demon's slashing claws with his blade. While feigning distraction and releasing one had quickly from the handle of his sword, the orc reached into his belt and removed a single throwing hatchet. He threw the small axe with deadly accuracy and speed and before she could react, the hatchet was buried in the chest of the warlock.

The second shadow mage cried out in alarm and tried to summon his own defender, but Ryuk rushed into him, swiping the small gnome from the roof with his fist. Yet as he tumbled from the bastion's edge, the warlock lashed out his hand and sent another ball of dark energy hurtling toward Mael. It struck her in the side and the Troll priestess screamed as the black energy rippled through her body. Ryuk watched in horror as her mask was thrown from her head and her body jerked backward violently. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to plummet backward off the edge of the bastion.

Time seemed to slow. Ryuk screeched demonically and rushed forward with inhuman speed. The paladin sought to halt the orc's steps and swung his mace; but the warrior, lost in his berserker ability, did not even flinch as the heavy weapon thudded into his side and broke several of his ribs. His hand flew forward and caught the paladin in the face. Closing his strong fingers over the man's skull, the orc threw him off the roof like a paper doll and sent him spiraling toward his death.

Without pause, Ryuk moved past the Zandali warrior and the druid and reached out toward the falling priestess. Her face was expressionless and her eyes were closed; her hair billowed around her slowly as her body fell backward. One of her arms was stretched forward, as if she were reaching for him as well. No! Ryuk screamed in his mind as he recalled his dream. She would not die! He would not fail her! His hand desperately stretched out and he felt his finger tips barely brush hers.

With a final surge of determination and desperation, the orc pushed his body forward, giving himself the few inches needed to close his powerful hand around Mael's wrist. His own feet dangerously close to the roof's edge, he leaned backward and braced himself as he swung Mael toward him. Her limp form crumpled in his arms as he held her protectively.

"Is she ok!?" he heard the Zandali Troll next to him ask frantically. He was covered in blood and sweat; the body of the druid lay at his feet.

Descending from his berserker trance, Ryuk kneeled on the roof, cradling Mael's limp body in his arms. He brushed the gleaming hair from her face; her cheeks were covered with blood and there was a bruise beneath one of her eyes. "Mael!" he cried out, shaking her shoulders roughly as he sought to wake her. Tears stung at his eyes. Please, ancestors, no, he prayed. Please let her live. Please don't let her die. He shook her harder. "MAEL!"

Her body stirred feebly and Ryuk's heart leapt as he heard a breath escape her mouth. Her honey colored eyes peaked beneath her lowered lids. "…R…Ryuk…" she whispered his name. "Ya…came…for me…"

Smiling as tears rolled down his cheek and relief flooded his chest, Ryuk held Mael closer to his chest. "Yes, I came for you," he murmured.

She winced, shifting slightly in his arms. "I…can't feel my body," she whimpered. "I can't heal myself…"

"Shhh…I promise, it'll be okay," he hushed her as he stood, lifting her light body in his hands. "We are going to get you help." He turned to the Zandali Troll. "We need to take her to a healer!"

The Troll nodded and ran ahead of the orc down the ramp. Ryuk followed close behind him, cradling Mael to his chest. As they descended the incline and into the hold, Ryuk noticed that there were fewer Alliance present amongst the Horde and the sounds of battle seemed quieter. Were they winning?

"Ryuk!" the Orc heard Zill's voice. The hunter and the Zandali warrior were coming into the hold. They were both drenched in blood and sweat. Zill's shoulder was bleeding profusely, but he seemed unbothered by the wound. He smiled with relief at the sight of his friend.

"Mael!" the Zandali Shadow Hunter cried out as he rushed forward. Ryuk hesitantly let the Troll take the woman from his arms and watched with an aching heart as he stroked her face lovingly. He kneeled on the floor, embracing the princess as he spoke to her in their native tongue. He waved his hands in front of the woman's face; his fingers flickered with green light and Ryuk watched as it swirled around Mael's form. The priestess' breathing became deeper and her eyes opened a bit wider. Ryuk exhaled in joy and relief. She would be alright.

The other Zandali Troll began speaking quickly to his tribesman, gesturing toward Ryuk and Mael as he did. Unable to catch all of the fast foreign words, Ryuk watched nervously as the Shadow Hunter's narrowed eyes flitted between him and Mael. After the Troll stopped speaking, the green haired hunter smiled and looked at Ryuk.

"Ya saved Mael," he said in Common. "For dat I am eternally grateful to ya, warrior of da Horde. But I must ask…how did ya know her name? Why did ya come lookin' for her?"

Ryuk glanced down, apprehensive with the idea of answering the question truthfully, yet before he could reply Mael began to speak softly in Zandali. As she did, her golden brown eyes turned to look at Ryuk and the orc felt his heart swell as he recognized the endearing expression in her gaze.

"Ah, I see den," the Troll murmured softly. He looked at Ryuk and grinned. "So dis is him den, is it? Da one dat stole my leetl sistah's heart."

Ryuk blinked. Sister? He thought as he looked between the two of them. He would have never guessed that the Shadow Hunter was Mael's brother; he had even assumed that he was Amon, her intended mate. As if she could infer this from the expression on his face, Mael chuckled softly, reached out, and grabbed Ryuk's hand. Her brother smiled as he leaned toward the orc and slowly let Mael slide from his embrace and into Ryuk's arms.

"Oh, luv," she whispered as her eyes widened at the sight of his shoulder, which still held the throwing dagger. "Ya be hurt!"

Stroking her hair lovingly, the orc could not help but chuckle. "I'm alright, Mael," he replied as he ignored the stinging pain in both his shoulder and torso. "I'm just glad that I was able to make it to you in time."

"I knew ya would save me," she whispered to him weakly while stroking his cheek. "I had a dream last night dat I was fallin' in darkness. I was sure I was gonna die…but den ya was der, pullin' me back up, holdin' me to ya jus' like this." Tears glittered in her brown eyes and her finger tips caressed his lips. "I knew ya would come back to me, Ryuk Bloodrage."

Tears sprang to Ryuk's eyes and he smiled down at her. Hugging her tighter to his body and burrowing his head in her shoulder, he wept quietly. The sounds of the battle around them disappeared and all he could hear was her soft heartbeat echoing his own. Between his body and hers, he could feel her golden circlet, still attached to his belt, pressing into his stomach. He kissed her neck and inhaled her sweet aroma. "I could never leave you, Mael," he murmured back to her. "Never."

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too sappy or too violent for you. I had this particular scene in my head since I began The Warsong and am pleased to have it finally written. The next chapter will unfortunately be the conclusion of this tale. However, I am planning on immediately starting a new story soon after it is completed. I am having a hard time choosing between 3 ideas, so I am relying on my readers to help me out! Please look at my bio for synopses of the 3 potential stories and vote in my poll for which one I should write next! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Mael's moans sounded like a siren's call, a breathy and seductive sigh that spoke wordlessly of uninhibited bliss. Her head lolled back and the rippling waves of amethyst hair that cascaded from her head draped across Ryuk Bloodrage's shoulder. Her body, flushed and burning as if it were filled with fire, was pressed firmly to his own, her back against his front. His strong and muscular arms were wrapped around her torso, tightly cradling her form. Her plush buttocks were pushed into his lap and her legs straddled his. As Ryuk thrust and grinded his hips beneath her, making love deeply to the Troll woman that quivered and writhed, he buried his head into her neck. He grunted and moaned, occasionally lapping his tongue out to taste the sweat from her skin, a fetish that he had acquired during their many intimate moments together. This made the Troll cry out even louder and her hands grasped tightly at his.

"R-Ryuk," she stammered in a lust-laden tone. It sounded like she was singing whenever she called his name in the midst of their love making; the sound always infused in him a feverish and almost animal hunger. She sounded so submissive and fragile; Ryuk could not deny that this subservience did not wildly excite him. His body flared with renewed fervor. Leaning forward, he forced the Troll onto her hands and knees beneath him and began to thrust deeper and faster inside her.

She was screaming now, her cries muffled in the pelts beneath her. As he felt her body become tenser and her muscles around him tighten, she began to chant his name over and over. The sound of her erotic mantra, the intense sensations of her body, and the deep love he felt for this woman made Ryuk lose control. He felt his own body shudder as a wave of passion erupted inside him. He growled loudly, collapsing onto her back as his hips jerked and he climaxed inside of her. Mael shuddered uncontrollably in ecstasy as she responded to his howl, calling his name a final time while her body submitted to physical paradise.

He lay on top of her gently for a while, panting with her as his muscles quivered beneath damp skin. Ryuk kissed her neck, letting his lips caress her shoulders while she slowly descended from her pleasure. "You know…" he moaned breathily into her skin. "…if we keep this up, you'll never see the rest of Orgrimmar."

Mael laughed as her lover rolled off of her and collapsed back onto the plush bed. She immediately crawled over him, pressing her wet body against his and straddling his legs. "Well I can'na help it," she cooed after kissing him sweetly. Her lips began a slow trail down over his chin to his green chest. "Every I see ya in dat armor, I jus' wanna get it offa ya. Ya look so much better naked…"

The Orc chuckled as Mael's lips tickled his ribcage. "But I thought you wanted to go to Grommash Hold to see Thrall," he murmured as he basked in the attention she gave him. "And if we want to catch the zeppelin to Grom'gol, we've got to leave before dusk."

"Mmmm," Mael purred as her tongue caressed Ryuk's muscular stomach. "I've already met Thrall once…as attractive as he is, I've become much more enamored wit you." Her lips traveled lower. "Just a little bit longah, please?"

Satisfied with her reason and more interested in the intentions of her mouth, Ryuk grinned and exhaled deeply. "As you wish, princess," he moaned as he felt her tongue and lips stroke him.

* * *

After once again submitting to their desires and satisfying one another physically in every way they could think of, the two lovers reluctantly dressed and began to pack their belongings. It had been almost two weeks since they had come to the Horde capital city of Orgimmar after the battle of Warsong Gulch, which had ended not with a victory or defeat, but a stalemate. Though the Horde was able to push back the Alliance from their outpost, their troops had suffered too many losses to reacquire Silverwing Outpost. In exchange for her release and the withdrawal of her sentinels, the Silverwing commander agreed to cease attacks on the Horde and their lumber yard. The Horde withdrew from the grove and the Alliance fled northern Ashenvale, their own forces substantially fewer in number. It had not been the victory Mastok and the Horde wanted, but they had escaped with most of their lives, control of Splintertree post, and a tentative peace agreement.

The forces that had fought in Warsong Gulch were granted leave and dispersed from Ashenvale to their homes. After spending some time separately with their own people, Mael and Ryuk met in Thunder Bluff and took a wyvern to Durotar. Ryuk had made plans to take Mael to various destinations around Kalimdor, from the relaxing Sunrock Retreat to the exotic and florid Un'Goro Crater. Yet after checking into the inn in Orgimmar, their journey was deterred by a shared overwhelming need to make love constantly. Ryuk had no desire to complain and complied to Mael's every whim. After they had their fill of one another, the pair wandered the lands of Kalimdor. Ryuk took Mael to various places to enjoy traditional Horde cuisine and view the native wildlife. They visited Zill in Sen'jin Village and, along with the shaman Elia, the couples attended a traditional Darkspear celebration. More intimate than the Celebration of Battle, Mael and Ryuk danced, ate, and sang merrily with the Troll tribe. The Orc had never enjoyed himself as much as he did with Mael and he savored every moment with her.

"Had you not tried to ravage me every second," Ryuk playfully nagged his lover as they walked down the shadowed path of the Drag toward the Valley of Strength, "we could have left for Stranglethorn Vale yesterday and went to Booty Bay. They've got some of the best drink and food you've ever tasted. It's brought in from all over the world to the port town."

Mael gripped Ryuk's hand tighter and smiled, but beyond the soft curve of her lips he could detect some sadness. "It's alright, Ryuk," she murmured. "I don' care where we are. As long as I'm wit' you, I'm happy."

Ryuk returned her smile, trying to make his expression as uplifting and warm as he could, and squeezed her hand back. His own sorrow flickered briefly in his chest as a dull aching but he forced it away. No, he thought as he drew Mael closer to him and brought an arm around her waist. He would not be sad. This day was imminent and he knew that it would be difficult to endure, but he refused to let the joyous feelings he had shared with the woman he loved succumb to grief.

Stopping in his tracks and swinging the Troll female around to face him, Ryuk abruptly pulled Mael into a passionate embrace and kiss. She was still for a moment in his arms, most likely surprised by his sudden display of affection, but then brought her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. Oblivious to the stares and snickers from some that passed by, the Orc and the Troll continued like this for a while, hugging and kissing lovingly before Ryuk finally pulled away from her.

"I love you," he whispered softly as he stroked her face.

She smiled, her eyes watering as her fingers brushed affectionately against his tusks. "I love ya, too," she replied.

* * *

Ryuk hoped that something, anything, would delay their flight to Stranglethorn Vale. Yet the sky above Durotar was clear and bright, absent of any storm clouds or harsh winds. The goblins ran the zeppelin system with precision and promptness and as soon as Ryuk and Mael arrived at the flight port outside of the capital city and boarded one of the large flying machines, the zeppelin roared to life and prepared for departure.

Ryuk and Mael stood at the railing of the zeppelin, staring over it across the expansive land of Durotar. Orgimmar looked more condensed and small from outside its walls, yet still formidable nonetheless. The torches mounted along the stone walls gave the fortress a soft glow against the red and gold sky of dusk.

"It's beautiful," Mael whispered next to Ryuk. "It truly reflects da power of da Horde."

Nodding silently, Ryuk gazed at the city fondly. Soon, it would disappear beyond the horizon as the zeppelin made its way across the Great Sea to the southern tip of the Eastern Kingdoms. The sorrow filled his chest again and he felt somewhat forlorn with the idea of temporarily saying goodbye to his homeland. His arms tightened around the woman he held lovingly. Would he be even sadder when he said goodbye to her?

"Ryuk," Mael said as she leaned against his broad chest. "Will ya bring me back here one day? I'd love to see even more than what ya showed me. I think I've grown to love dis land."

Smiling, Ryuk kissed Mael's shoulder and leaned his head against hers. "Of course, my love," he sighed as he inhaled her scent deeply as if he would never smell it again. "I'll bring you back here whenever you like. I promise." His last words saddened himself, as he was not completely sure if he could uphold his assurance.

Sensing this, Mael turned around in his embrace and placed her hands on his cheeks. She pressed her lips against his so softly Ryuk could barely feel them. "How long will dis trip take?" she murmured with her mouth still on his.

"Until dawn," the Orc sighed as his hands found her buttocks and he pushed her hips against his.

"Mmm," Mael purred as she rubbed her leg gently between his, exciting him further. Her tongue slid between his lips suggestively. "Good…"

* * *

The slightly large Zandali boat was anchored off the coast of Grom'gol base camp, its brightly colored sails fluttering in the gentle afternoon breeze. The water was calm, lapping against the sides of the ship that was being prepared for its short voyage to Yojamba Island. Grom'gol sentries and Orgrimmar representatives were helping the Zandalar Trolls load their ship with various parcels and crates, including several offerings from the Warchief Thrall to the Troll King and his people.

Ryuk and Mael stood on the pier, watching the soft white clouds roll above the blue ocean. The orc's hand was tightly closed over the Troll princess's. His chest ached with the thought of what he would have to do in a few minutes. Despite his attempt to remain positive and happy in their last moments together, Ryuk was finding it difficult to do so as he watched the Trolls finish their pre-departure preparations. He relished the warmth of her body through her palm. How he would miss that feeling…

"Ryuk," came a deep voice behind the couple. They turned to see Mael's older brother, who the orc had come to find out was named Exzhal, approaching them. "I would like to speak wit you two, if I may."

The warrior nodded and squeezed Mael's hand. Ryuk could not deny that the Troll, clad in his dark kilt and wicked armor, was not a little intimidating. But in the few times they spoken since the battle in Warsong Gulch, the Shadow Hunter was amiable to him.

"My leetl sistah has… told me 'bout what's developed between ya," Exzhal began slowly with an expression that was unreadable. "It's not common for one of our own to become friendly wit' someone of another race, let alone…fall in luv. I can'na deny dat da idea of a Zandali Troll mated wit someone who is not of der own kind is not taboo and forbidden among our tribe."

He smiled suddenly. "But ya saved her life, Ryuk Bloodrage. When I saw da way you looked at her when she was hurt, I knew dat ya feelins for her were true and strong. She even tol' me how ya tried to let her go cuz ya did'na wanna cause her any trouble wit our tribe and ya thought she deserved betta. But any male who is willin' to sacrifice his life and his desires for a woman is worthy of her."

The Shadow Hunter turned and looked into the forests of Stranglethorn Vale. "Times are changin', leetl sistah," he spoke contemplatively. "Da Trolls once kept to dem'selves and cared for nobody else. But wit' all of da evils dat threaten dis world, der be a need to unite and forge alliances…to seek friends. Dat orc Thrall welcomed our brotha tribe, da Darkspears, with open arms and dey have flourished here. Our fatha think it's time dat we end our life of isolation on Zandalar and seek strength in othas instead of ourselves like dey did."

Mael nodded and looked at Ryuk, smiling warmly. Her lover returned her smile. "Dat is exactly what I did, brotha" she replied as she gripped his hand tighter.

The Troll chuckled. "It's jus' nice to see ya finally chose to settle down wit a good one, leetl'un," he chided her with a grin. "She be quite picky, Ryuk. Ya gotta be quite a man to tame dis one. I almost feel sorry for ya."

"Oh, hush, Exzhal!" Mael snapped playfully as the two males laughed. She wrapped her arms around Ryuk and smiled. "And he is quite a man, I'll have ya know. Everythin' I need and mo'."

Ryuk blushed as Exzhal chuckled more. "Well den I'm glad dat ya found him, Mael, and dat ya can finally be happy." He looked at Ryuk and smiled. "For savin' da life of a Zandali princess, Ryuk Bloodrage, ya be exalted among da Zandali Tribe. I will personally attest to what ya have done for Mael and my whole family. I am sure, afta hearin' what happened, my fatha will welcome ya to our island."

Ryuk swept his arm across his chest and bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Exzhal," he said. "I appreciate your support."

Exzhal smiled and returned the gesture. "See ya on board, Mael," he said with a grin and turned to enter the ship.

Mael watched her brother leave before turning back to her lover. "Exzhal is greatly respected among my people as a Shadow Hunter," she said with a smile. "He is an advisor among da elders and to my fatha. He will listen to him."

Ryuk nodded, feeling a bit more reassured but still slightly doubtful. Despite this, he held Mael tightly in his arms and smiled down at her. "I would love to see your homeland," he said as he stroked her long silky amethyst hair. "I'd be honored to meet your father and siblings."

"Ya will, Ryuk," she murmured as she playfully nipped at his chin and kissed it. "Fatha wouldn't dare let me have my mating ceremony before he met da man dat was to become my mate. And ya lucky Exzhal was da first of my brothas ya met. Da rest of dem are much meaner."

Ryuk chuckled low as Mael's lips trailed up to his mouth. Her tongue lapped out and licked his tusks. "You better quit that," he growled as his hands wandered from her waist to her backside and he felt his loins rise with desire. "You'll never get on that boat if you continue…"

"Would that be so bad?"

Ryuk pulled back from her slightly to look in her eyes. They were wide and sparkling with wetness that slowly rolled down her cheeks. Her expression was sorrowful. "Oh, Mael," he whispered softly as he hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you so much."

"And I you, Ryuk Bloodrage," the princess murmured back as she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. They stayed like this for a while, holding one another in the gentle breeze of Stranglethorn Vale. Off in the distance, a Troll shouted out loud in Zandali.

"They are getting ready to leave," Ryuk said sadly as he released the woman. He swept a piece of hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "You'd better get on board."

The Troll nodded, sniffling as her eyes swept over her lover's face as if she were trying to burn his image into her head. He smiled at her, relishing every extra second he could be in her presence. He took in every aspect of her he could recall: her scent, the feeling of her skin and hair beneath his finger tips, the sensation of her body against his—he wanted to remember all of her.

"Oh, I have something for you," he said as he reached down to his pocket. After a brief moment, he brought forward the gleaming golden bracelet and silk scarf he had found in his tent during their first night together.

"My bangle!" Mael exclaimed happily as he clasped the circlet around her wrist. "I thought I lost it!"

"I didn't want to give it back to you at first," Ryuk said with a grin as he watched her admire her lost treasure. "I thought of keeping it…but…." He took her hands in his and held them to his lips. "I'd rather have you and the bracelet rather than just one. Bring it back to me soon, my love."

The tears flowing freely from her eyes, Mael sobbed softly as she nodded. "I will, Ryuk," she replied and pressed her lips against his again.

The captain of the Zandali ship called out again. After hugging once more, Ryuk let go of the woman that he had came to love above all things and smiled at her. "I'll see you again soon," he whispered to her.

Mael returned his smile. "Dat ya will, Ryuk Bloodrage."

* * *

Ryuk stood on the pier, watching as the anchor was drawn into the Zandali ship and the sails were unfurled. They inflated as they caught the wind and the boat slowly began to drift away from the dock. Sorrow filled Ryuk's chest and he felt the physical manifestations of his grief fall from his eyes. Though he was trying to remain hopeful and positive, the idea that he could possibly never see Mael again disheartened and saddened him. The pain of their separation fresh and almost unbearable, he knew he could not stay at the dock. He looked away and began to walk toward Grom'gol Base.

"Ryuk!"

The orc abruptly turned, hearing the beautiful voice of his lover call to him. Mael stood alone on the stern of the vessel, her hands gripping the railing as she stared over the edge. Even from their slight distance, he could see tears were streaming down her face.

Ryuk ran down the pier, following the ship for as far as he could until the wooden pathway ended. He looked up Mael, who gazed down at him with a loving expression. "Der is something I wanna leave ya wit'," she said loudly over the slight howl of the wind. "Somethin' dat ya can keep wit' ya always."

The Troll princess smiled at him then closed her eyes and breathed deeply. As she opened her lips, a slow, gentle string of melodic sounds came from her mouth. They were low at first and Ryuk had to strain to hear them over the sounds of the wind. Yet the air seemed to carry her song and soon it became as loud and as clear to him as if she were singing in his ear. Her melodious notes were sung in neither Zandali or Orcish; in fact, they were not words at all, but rather delicate cries, murmurs, and humming. Yet they spoke to Ryuk with more lucidity and meaning than any language he had ever heard.

As he listened to her sing, the sorrow in the orc warrior's chest faded and died. It was replaced by deep and soothing warmth that spread into every vein and sinew of his body, coursing through his very spirit to his core. Though he could still clearly see Mael standing on the stern of the boat, Ryuk could swear he felt the sensation of her arms around his neck, her body pressed against his own, and her lips delicately stroking his mouth. He could smell her floral and earthy scent around him and felt the silky strands of her hair between his fingers. Beneath the sounds of her singing, he could hear her speaking to him, murmuring passionate and loving words.

Eventually, the Zandali ship shrank beyond the sight of the pier, disappearing on the afternoon horizon beneath the bright blue sky and golden sun. Yet even when Mael was gone and he could no longer see her beyond the vast expanse of sea that separated them, Ryuk could still feel her and hear the enchanting song in his ear.

_END_

* * *

Afterword: Wow, the end of my first Warcraft fan fiction! I am both very excited and very sad. Originally, I had planned an epilogue that would follow this chapter and explicitly reveal if Mael and Ryuk were ever able to see each other again. However, as this chapter was finished, I found that I preferred their tale ending in a more ambiguous and almost bittersweet finale. It's a little bit more…truthful to the WoW universe. Not every story has a solely happy ending, especially if it takes place in the middle of a war. I myself would like to think that she was able to come back to him and they lived in bliss for the rest of their days. It's nice to believe that such love is possible even in a time of strife…

Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! If you have any questions about the story, feel free to PM me or leave a review. Please check out my bio for synopses of my upcoming stories and vote for which you'd like to see come to life next!


End file.
